Chicago, My Kind of Town
by lizardmm
Summary: Buffy and Willow travel to Chicago to enlist Faith's help with the most recent prophesy. Only the former rogue Slayer can help the two friends, but how will Buffy react when she realizes Faith no longer needs her? post-Chosen
1. Chapter 1

POV Buffy

I look up at the flashing neon sign and grimace. "And we're sure this is where she works?" I glance over at Willow who definitely looks interested in our surroundings. I'm sure the neon naked lady sign has something to do with it. Honestly, it doesn't get any classier than this.

She nods once, but doesn't look over at me. Damn naked lady sign. "All the pay stubs for the past year say this is the place," she reminds me.

I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, annoyed by the situation we're in. "Remind me again why we couldn't just call, or send an email...or a singing telegram?" I ask exasperated.

"Buffy, I know there's still all sorts of bad blood between you two, but she's only the one who can do this. And since the two of you haven't exactly been best friends since Sunnydale fell… We're better off having our little pow-wow face to face."

"But why couldn't we send Giles, or Xander, or Andrew or…anyone but me?"

"You know it has to be you, Buff," Willow tries to reason with me. "She can't say no to you."

I shake my head. "It doesn't make sense, Wills. I mean…she doesn't feel that way for me. Not anymore – she couldn't."

Willow looks a mixture of smug and amused. "Then how come every time we've needed her in the past she hasn't said no?"

"I don't know!" I throw my hands up, frustrated. "Duty? Sacred Calling? Does that ring a bell?"

"Keep telling yourself that, cutie," she clucks. "Come on." Willow grabs my hand and begins to drag me toward the front door. "And who knows? This might actually be fun. I haven't been to a strip club in a while."

"You what?"

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

**Suggested listening: "She Lives in My Lap" – OutKast, Speakerboxx/The Love Below**

Okay, so this is what a strip club looks like. It's, uh, darker than I thought it would be? I squint into the darkness, willing my eyes to adjust to the sudden loss of light. I guess it makes sense why these places don't have windows. Not that I want to see things better, but I just, um, don't want to break my neck falling down a hidden staircase or something.

The club's not that busy, but I guess it's pretty early. I mean, not that I'm an expert on peak strip club hours, but I'm guessing dinnertime isn't it. There's a single stage in the center of the room, and a girl is – oh my God, what is she doing to that pole? I'm grateful for the darkness otherwise I'm sure Willow would completely tease me for how red my face is right now.

A sudden thought flashes into my head. What if she's not even working? What if today is her day off and I've just been traumatized for no good reason? Oh, this is so not turning out well. Wait, where the hell did Willow go? My gaze trails back down to the center stage and my eyes catch on a flash of red hair. Oh no. I so did not need to see that either. I'm seriously scarred for life.

Okay, Buffy. Pull it together. You can do this. If I were a bartender where would I be?

I don't need any special neon signs to tell me that the girl behind the bar is the woman I've been searching for. Even though she's facing away from me, ringing up a bill at the cash register, I still know it's her. Strong defined shoulders, long cascading brunette hair, narrow waist that curves dangerously, ending at one hell of an ass. Damn. That is one _short_ leather skirt. I'd know that ass anywhere. Plus don't forget all those delicious tingles. I'm half surprised she hasn't turned around yet. But maybe…maybe she can't feel me like I still feel her.

I clear my throat, hoping to dislodge the frog that's taken residency in the passageway. "So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?"

I can see her shoulders immediately tense underneath her tight white tank top. Her voice comes out ragged, having lost none of its huskiness. "Normally I'd suggest a lap dance, but something tells me that ain't your style."

She turns to face me, and I swear my pulse races just a little bit faster as I gaze at her face again after all this time. Her features show no emotion, but just one look into her chocolate-colored eyes tells me all I need to know. She's not happy to see me.

"Tell me why I shouldn't be kicking your ass right now," she asks, her voice low and cold.

"We need you." I pause, wetting my lips. "I need you."

My choice of pronoun makes her face soften a little, but I still see the venom in her eyes.

"What kind of shenanigans have you gotten yourself into this time?" she asks, crossing her arms across her chest. My eyes inadvertently stray towards said chest, but I quickly catch myself and snap my eyes back up to her face. But apparently it wasn't stealthy enough since her lips are now forming a well-practiced smirk.

"There's this mystic gate. And we need to open it." I allow myself a tired sigh, letting my guard down momentarily. It's been a long few months trying to figure out this mystical do-hickey. "Will's got some connections who are gabbing about a prophecy –"

"Another apocalypse?" Faith interrupts. She grabs a beer from underneath the bar and slides it in my direction. I give her a small smile of thanks and take a quick drink.

"No, nothing as exciting as that; just your standard prophecy. And it says that the Slayer is the only one who can open the portal. And I tried, but I can't. And some of the other Slayers tried, and they can't do it either."

"Buffy." Willow races up next to me, failing to acknowledge the girl on the other side of the bar. "Do you, uh, have any…." she trails off. I thrust a handful of singles into the palm of her hand, and her face lights up like a kid in a candy store. And as quickly as she appeared, she scampers back to her perch near the center stage.

"Looks like Red's no stranger to strip clubs," Faith grunts nodding in the direction of the stage. No amount of money could ever get me to look in the direction of my long-time friend and further traumatize myself, so I stare at my beer bottle instead, which is quickly gathering condensation.

"So, uh, anyway," I continue. I'd practiced this speech during our flight from Scotland, but now that I'm here, and she's here, the words are getting caught in my throat. "The Slayer line runs through you, not me, since, I – ah – died a few times. So we're thinking that you're the only one who can do this."

"And why can't one of the newbies do it?" she asks, emptying an ashtray into a garbage can. "They're all Slayer-fied, aren't they?"

I shake my head. "It's all guesses at this point, but we think it's because they were never Called the old-fashioned way. Willow and the scythe unlocked their powers, not the PTBs."

She's not saying anything, and I know I have to swallow my pride and grovel a little. As much as it hurts my Slayer-sized ego, she is our best hope at this point.

"Listen, I know that you've got your own life now and that it doesn't include us –"

"Buffy, your lives never involved me in the first place, so why should that be changing now?" She doesn't sound angry at all, just tired.

I'm not sure what to say, so I take another swig from the beer bottle, willing my brain to come up with some way to convince her to help. God, I hope this isn't enchanted beer, I suddenly worry. That's the last thing I need right now. And Willow's probably getting a lap dance and would completely miss the fact that I suddenly turned Neanderthal. Oh God, I need to get out of this place.

Faith's looking at me expectantly and I realize I should probably say something.

"Do I have to beg?" Okay, anything but that. This really is cursed beer.

"Not exactly what I had in mind, Peaches," she winks. "But I do seem to have that affect on women." Now she's giving me that patented dimpled grin. Damn that's some smile. Seriously. Someone needs to remind me why didn't I jump into bed with her the first chance I got.

She runs her fingers through her hair and looks up at an illuminated clock on the wall. "I'm not supposed to get off for a while, but I'll get one of the girls to take over for me."

I offer another half-smile, trying to amend for years of wronged parties. We're doing really well so far. No one's punched anyone in the face or anything. "Do you have someplace more, um, window-y we could go to talk?" I ask.

She scrunches her face into a frown. "Yeah, I guess we could go to mine."

Of course she has an apartment. Why the hell didn't we just track her down there! I'm so going to kill Willow for bringing me here. Sneaky lesbian.

"Okay," I nod, standing up from the barstool. "Lemme just drag Wills away from the strippers and we can go."

++++++++++++++++++

**Lyrics to "Not Tonight" by Tegan and Sara**

The three women exited the strip club, which had become more crowded as the night wore on. Since Buffy and Willow had taken a cab, Faith begrudgingly offered them a ride back to her walk-up so they could continue talking about this new prophecy.

The two Scotland-residents lingered behind a little, allowing the brunette to lead them toward her parked black Dodge Challenger. With its black tinted windows and chrome rims, it was a far cry from the humble vehicles the two had gotten used to seeing across the pond. Willow released a low whistle of appreciation. "Nice ride, Slayer."

Faith smirked. "Sorry, Red. You're not my type," she joked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Unlocking the doors, the raven-haired slayer slid into the leather interior, enjoying the smell and feel of the material against her skin. Buffy scrambled into the front seat despite her best friend's protests and immediately buckled her seatbelt.

Faith chuckled to herself at the blonde's antics. Despite having the weight of the world on her shoulders, there had always been a child-like quality to the elder Slayer. Faith reached across the blonde to put her large rimmed sunglasses into the glove box. She inwardly winced when the small Slayer bristled at the close contact. "Relax, Buffy," she mumbled, clearly offended by the slender woman's knee-jerk reaction. "Not gonna gut ya or something."

Checking her rear-view mirror to make sure the redhead was settled comfortably in the backseat, Faith cranked up the radio and put the car into gear before peeling out of the strip club's small parking lot and onto the crowded streets of Chicago.

The three women sat in silence as Faith expertly maneuvered her way down the busy parkway. Buffy stared out the window, looking at the lights that adorned the lakeshore. Willow sat in the backseat quietly picking at the material of her flow-y dress. The silence was annoying the brunette, so she began to hum along softly with the music.

_Love, pull your sore ribs in/ I will pull your tangles out/ In the back of your car I feel like/ I have traveled nowhere…._

"Oh!" the powerful Wicca squealed, recognizing the song. "Tegan and Sara!"

Faith looked in the rearview mirror, catching the witch's eye. "Yea, I've seen them a few times when they come to town. Pretty cool sound."

Willow nodded in agreement. "Plus you can't go wrong with cute Canadian lesbian sisters. Or did I just over-share?"

Faith chuckled at the awkward woman's outburst. She got a good vibe from Willow tonight, like they'd finally moved beyond their high school years. But she glanced over at the elder slayer who continued to look out the window in silence. "You okay there, Buffy? Kinda quiet…."

The blonde looked at the driver briefly before returning her eyes back to the shoreline scene. "Mmm…long flight, I guess," she offered as an excuse.

Faith shrugged, and went back to singing along with the radio, this time joined by her backseat passenger.

_Everything in my body says not tonight/ Everything in my body says no/ What will bring me home/ What will make me stay…_

After a few miles of driving, Faith turned the car down a tree lined one-way street, pausing slightly as the car wretched over a few speed humps before pulling over to the side and putting the car in park.

"Here we are," she mumbled, grabbing her keys from the ignition. Exiting the car, she stretched her legs, not necessarily because she was stiff from the short commute, but more out of nervousness to again be in the presence of these two women.

She jammed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and led her unexpected visitors up a set of concrete stairs leading to the front of a modest three-story brick walk-up. It wasn't fancy or anything, but the modest apartment was certainly an improvement on the kind of digs she'd inhabited over the past two decades.

Fiddling nervously with the keys, she managed to unlock front door. Taking a deep breath, she entered the apartment.

"Take off your shoes, yeah?" the brunette grunted, pulling her black leather boots off her feet and discarding them on the hardwood floor with a loud thud.

Buffy raised her eyebrows when she noticed several pairs of high-heeled shoes neatly lined up on a throw rug. "That's incredibly un-Faith-like," she mused, admiring a pair of Jimmy Choos from afar.

Faith silently led the women down a long corridor, passing several closed doors. As they walked further into the apartment, the sounds of quiet jazz filled the air, joined with the scent of what smelled like fresh garlic and tomato.

"Dinner's almost ready," came a soft feminine voice from somewhere in the apartment.

The three women continued walking toward the voice until they found its owner in the kitchen. A lithe blonde dressed in only a black lace bra and matching lace boi shorts stood in front of a stovetop, staring down into a giant pot of pasta sauce, with a glass of red wine in her slender hand.

"You're a little early tonight, babe. I just put some garlic bread in the –" She stopped when she looked up from the range and saw the group.

Both Willow and Buffy gasped when they saw the barely-clad girl's facial features. Long straight blonde hair, penetrating blue eyes, but the resemblance to the eldest Slayer was uncanny. It was almost like staring at the Buffy-bot.

"Okay, now this is awkward," mumbled the redheaded witch, glancing nervously at her best friend trying to gauge her reaction.

A frown crossed the mystery blonde's delicate features and she dropped a tomato sauce-covered spoon angrily on the stovetop.

"I can't believe you brought her here to our apartment!" the woman shouted. "You promised me you were done with them, Faith."

"Baby, I was, but you gotta understand," Faith coaxed, back-peddling. "It's just that they need me for something. And I'm the only one…"

The woman crossed her arms across her chest, accentuating her cleavage, and narrowed her piercing blue eyes. "There you go with the selfless martyr act again. Faith, I can't believe this."

"Baby…" Faith started again, her dark chocolate eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"And you've got a whole lotta nerve showing your face around here," the woman steamed, point a finger at a startled Buffy. "After all you've put my Faith through."

Before Buffy could halt her sharp tongue, the words slipped out. "Your Faith?" she spat, her words dripping with venom. Willow lightly grabbed onto the blonde Slayer's forearm as if wordlessly pleading for her to stop.

The woman narrowed her eyes and quickly turned and stormed away deeper into the apartment, disappearing for the moment.

Faith sat down heavily on one of the barstools at the kitchen island and rested her head in her hands. "Fuck, that went well." She sighed loudly before looking back up at the witch and the slayer who stood silent and wide-eyed.

"My, um, girlfriend," the younger slayer explained.

The sound of high heels clicking on the hardwood floor alerted the three as the woman in question reappeared, this time fully dressed. "I'm gone," she said, her voice stern. "Call me later when you've come to your senses and they're gone."

Faith stood up abruptly from the barstool and followed the woman as she stormed down the long hallway toward the front door. "C'mon, B. Don't be like this," she called after her.

Buffy's body tensed when she heard the other Slayer's words. "Wait a minute. That's my nickname. Who does this trollop think she is stealing my nickname and Faith?"

Willow and Buffy jumped slightly when they heard the front door slam loudly. "God damn it," yelled the Boston native.

After a short moment, the brunette returned to the kitchen, frowning.

"So did you meet your latest fling at your place of employment?" Buffy's arms were crossed across her chest, her voice cool and steely. Willow looked at her friend with renewed shock, surprised by her tone and words.

"She's not a stripper if that's what you're asking, Buffy," Faith growled. The blonde winced hearing the former rogue Slayer continuing to call her by her given name. "Bree's got her head on right, okay? She's got a tight financial job down in the Loop."

"Oh, so a patron of your place of business then," Buffy taunted, putting a hand on her slender hip.

Faith stomped over to the range and turned off the oven and top burners. "Goddamn it, would you lay off her already?" she grumbled. "It's nice to know you've still got that stake wedged way up your tight ass. Thought by now someone woulda pried it outta there."

Buffy smiled cruelly. "And it's nice to know you're still –"

"Would you two stop it already?" bellowed the witch. Both Faith and Buffy hung their heads, looking ashamed. It had been far too easily to slip back into their former roles as enemies.

Faith cleared her throat nervously. "So…. pasta anyone?" she offered. The two visitors looked mildly shocked at the younger slayer's abrupt change of topic.

"Listen," she started, holding her hands open as a sign of truce. "I'm tired, I'm hungry, and I smell like smoke and booze. The last thing I wanna do is spend the night arguing with y'all," she explained "Lemme just grab a quick shower and we can tuck into some food." She gestured toward the stovetop. "No sense in lettin' all this go to waste."

Buffy and Willow looked at each other, not talking but not protesting either.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," Faith continued. "Have a seat. Take a load off. Make yourself at home. All that shit. Just don't go rifling through my drawers or nothin'"

Faith gave a small wave and left the two women for the back half of the apartment and presumably toward the bathroom. The sound of a shower being turned on soon followed.

Willow sat down on one of the barstools and turned toward her friend. "By the way, Buff," she started. "Green so isn't your color."

The small blonde's eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Huh? I have it on very good authority that I look good in every color…except maybe pumpkin orange, but really…who does look good in that?"

The witch shook her head and laughed lightly at her friend's naivety. "You know what I mean, Summers. The Green-Eyed Monster?"

"Me? Jealous? Of what…that tarty little blonde? No way. They so can't be serious about each other. Seriously…Faith with a girlfriend? She was always 'get some and get gone' girl."

Willow shrugged. "Well? Maybe people change. I mean, not necessarily you people, but some people do. So I've heard. Rumor has it."

Buffy sat down on a barstool as well and stuck her bottom lip out in a well-practiced pout. "She's not supposed to go and get all couple-y with other girls though," the blonde complained. "She's supposed to wait for me to finally come to my senses and tell her I want her and then she's supposed to be like 'Gee whiz, Buffy. I'm so glad you finally came around. Let's go do the naughty now.'" Buffy covered her face with her hands. "God, I'm such a selfish idiot. Why would I ever assume she'd wait for me forever?"

The hardwood floor creaked as Faith returned from the shower, clad in a small towel, her hair wet, the damp brown curls framing her face. Buffy looked up suddenly from her hands, nervous that perhaps the Boston Slayer had overheard her words. Her eyes seemed to have a mind of their own, however, as she allowed them to appreciatively wander over the barely-covered woman, her vivid imagination filling in the blanks where cotton towel shadowed the younger woman's most intimate parts.

"Sorry I'm not much of a hostess," the former rogue Slayer apologized as she padded into the kitchen. Reaching up into a wooden cabinet, she grabbed for two wine glasses. Buffy found herself willing the brunette's small towel to creep just a little further up the shapely woman's form as the Boston girl stood on her tiptoes to reach the stem-wear. When the slightest hint of a well-curved backside appeared under the offending material, Buffy looked away quickly, blushing furiously. She glanced toward the redhead who appeared equally flustered.

Seemingly unaware of her unexpected company's gawking, the young slayer set two large wine glasses on the granite countertop and poured her visitors a drink. "I'll be back in a minute…just gotta slip into something less comfortable," she stated motioning toward her bath towel. "Then we can have some grub, yea?" Faith turned away and returned to the back of the apartment.

A small smile crept onto the witch's face. "Can I just say 'hubba-hubba'?"

"Willow!" chastised the small Slayer, lightly slapping her friend's shoulder. "You're not supposed to be checking her out!"

"What? I've got eyes, don't I?" protested the other woman. "And I'm a lesbian! I think that makes me plenty qualified to be checking her out."

"She's got a girlfriend!" hissed the blonde.

"And a hot one at that too," admired the witch, taking a casual sip from her wine glass.

"Wait a minute! You're supposed to be on my side!" the blonde slayer chided, pushing her bottom lip out in yet another pout.

"Oh, c'mon, Buffy. Are you blind?" Willow huffed, setting down her glass. "The girl looks exactly like you!"

"She so does not," Buffy protested, still pouting. "I have a much better body than that hussy."

"Again with the Green-Eyed Monster," clucked Willow. "Did you happen to check out her face? She's like…the mirror image of you!"

Buffy wrinkled her forehead in thought. "So what's that supposed to mean?"

"Duh!" exclaimed her best friend. She dropped her voice to a low hush. "It means that when she's fucking her girlfriend, she's wishing it were you."

"Willow!" gasped the blonde, nearly dropping her wine glass with a loud clatter.

"You two okay in there?" called the brunette from the back the apartment. "No food fights, yeah? Bree's pissed off enough."

"We're fine, Faith!" replied the witch cheerily.

Their hostess finally reappeared from the back half of the comfortable apartment, this time in a white a-frame tank top and short cotton pajama shorts. She rubbed her hands together anxiously. "So, hope you guys are hungry. Bree makes a wicked tomato sauce."

Willow cleared her throat and nervously eyeballed her best friend to gauge her reaction at the mention of the other woman. "So, um, Faith. How did you and Bree meet?"

The shapely woman pulled three plates from a cupboard and set them down on the kitchen island. "Oh, you know…was out at a bar in the Loop with some friends before I had to go to work. It was Happy Hour or something and she was there too with some co-workers. Had on this hot little business suit." The Boston girl looked up and smiled knowingly at the witch.

Buffy looked down at the counter-top, studying it as if she'd suddenly noticed something for the first time. Willow glanced over at her friend again anxiously, but pressed on. "So you hit on her?" she asked bluntly.

Faith chuckled deep in her throat as she rummaged through the silverware drawer for the appropriate utensils. "Naw, Bree's totally not a damsel in distress type. Damn girl fucking bought me a drink. Girlfriend's gotta pair if you didn't notice from our little confrontation earlier."

Buffy took a long drink from her wine glass, willing herself to get drunk quickly so she could pass out and forget this night had ever happened. Here she had expected to swoop into Chicago and demand that Faith help them out. But what she found instead was a satisfied, confident, and definitely taken Slayer.

The former rogue Slayer began to equally dish out the noodles and marinara sauce onto the three plates. Looking up from the plates, she noticed Buffy tipping back the last bit of wine. "Atta girl, Buffy. I always knew there was a wild child in there somewhere." The Boston girl winked playfully at her former nemesis.

Buffy set the stemware back on the countertop and looked away guiltily. "Was thirsty," she mumbled, excusing herself.

Willow winced inwardly. She hated seeing her friend like this, but part of her was glad that Buffy was getting to experience this side of Faith. The dark Slayer surprised the witch. Gone was the sarcasm and impenetrable wall of emotional defenses. Maybe without all the animosity and venom, the Chosen Two could finally get over the past and finally get it on. Now she just had to do something about this Faith-has-a-girlfriend issue.

"Aight, here you go, kids," Faith announced, interrupting Willow's thoughts. The Boston woman grandly set the plates in front of the two women. "Dig in," she instructed, picking up her own fork.

Buffy picked at the pasta lamely with her fork, but not wanting to be rude, eventually dove into the food with enthusiasm. She and Willow hadn't really eaten anything since leaving Scotland and her hunger had unexpectedly caught up with her. Even if Faith's skanky girlfriend had made the meal, she could forget that minor detail for the moment.

The three sat in silence now, each unsure of what to say, but thankful for the distraction the food provided. Finally, Faith set down her fork on her empty plate and cleared her throat. "So this portal," she began. "What's on the other side?" She poured herself another glass of wine and shifted on the barstool, trying to get more comfortable.

Buffy looked lost in thought, staring at the younger woman's bare legs, so Willow stepped in to salvage the situation. "It's ah, we're not quite sure. But the Coven contacted us that it would be in our best interest to get whatever's on the other side before anyone else discovered it."

Faith frowned a little. "So you want to open up this Pandora's Box without knowing what's on the other side? I didn't think that was your guys' style. What if it's a fake prophecy planted to trap the Slayer?"

Willow nodded in understanding. "I know, and we've really thought about that. But all our research indicates that this is the real deal, not some phony carrot of evil."  
>Faith looked over at the blonde Slayer. "Buffy? You okay? You're damn quiet tonight." The raven-haired Slayer ran her fingers through her still damp tresses. "It's kinda weirding me out, honestly. Sure it's nice not fighting, but I think I might actually prefer that to this silent treatment."<p>

"Just…thinking is all..." Buffy muttered pushing the final few noodles around on her plate.

Faith looked over at the blonde's best friend, but Willow only shrugged and drained the contents of her wine glass.

"So I guess we should be getting back to our hotel," Buffy mumbled, feeling suddenly awkward. All this talk about Faith's girlfriend had made her stomach feel rumbly. She looked up from her plate and met her former nemesis' dark chocolate irises. Where once there had been rage and pain and betrayal, now contained seemingly no emotion at all. "Could you just, um, point us in the right direction or get a number for a cab or something?"

Faith scrunched her eyebrows together in thought. "You guys don't need to go back downtown tonight if you don't want to – it's kind of a pain living in a city this big, honestly," the brunette insisted. "Takes forever to get anywhere and cab's are just a rip-off when you've got the El." She sighed, realizing she had been rambling. "Bree's probably staying at her sister's tonight, so why don't you guys take our bed, and I'll crash on the couch. I'm sure I can dig up some sleeping clothes for ya'll too, no big deal."

Buffy looked at the younger woman as if seeing her for the first time. "When did she get all nice and thoughtful?" she mused to herself.

The small blonde glanced over at the witch to assess her reaction to the Boston Slayer's offer. Willow had never been a fan of the dark girl, but for some reason tonight she had been nothing but friendly. "Sneaky lesbian," Buffy thought. "She's up to something, I can sense it."

"What do ya think, Will? Sleepover?" the elder Slayer asked.

"Yea, that sounds great; after all that wine I'm feeling pretty cozy here." The redhead yawned for good measure and stretched her arms above her head.

Faith chuckled darkly. "Careful, Red. Don't let this one take advantage of ya tonight, eh?" she teased nodding in the direction of the California Slayer.

Willow suddenly squeaked and sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Oh! Wine makes me snore! You guys had better let me take the couch otherwise you're gonna have a grumpy Slayer in the morning. There's no way Buffy will get any sleep with me snoring away. Plus I kick. And hog the covers. And I have this bad back. So, yeah, I'd better take the couch," she babbled nervously.

Faith looked skeptically at the redheaded Wicca, one eyebrow raised. "You sure about that? I guarantee that the bed is more comfortable than that old couch in there. I've done enough time on it being in the doghouse."

Willow nodded emphatically. "I'm totally sure. Believe me, it's for the best."

The dark-haired Slayer shrugged. "Alright, I'm cool with that." She looked over at the blonde and smiled mischievously. "Looks like it's just you and me then, Buff."

The small woman's mouth opened and closed as she stared at the brunette beauty, but no words or sounds came out.

"I'm gonna grab you some blankets, Red. Be right back." Faith stood and exited the room, leaving the two friends behind.

As soon as Faith disappeared down the hallway, Buffy grabbed onto the witch's wrist. "What do you think you're doing?" she whispered angrily.

"Giving you a chance to win back that goddess, that's what," her best friend whispered in reply. "You can thank me later when you and she pop out some adorable children."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "How am I – How do I – what am I supposed to do? In a bed with Faith? She has a girlfriend, Wills! She's not gonna want me. Plus, I don't know the first thing about stealing other people's girlfriends?" The blonde Slayer looked frantic.

"You're Buffy," Willow stated simply, patting the Chosen One on the knee. "You're the Slayer. I know you'll think of something."

++++++++++++++++++  
>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Ch: 2 I'm in the business of misery

The small blonde sat awkwardly on the edge of the queen-sized bed, her short slender legs hanging over one side. Faith had left the elder slayer to fend for herself while she brushed her teeth in the attached master bathroom. The master bedroom exuded a Zen-like ambiance. The sage green walls were complimented by bamboo shoots, and sea grass in glass vases decorated the room. Over the dark wooden headboard were three small rectangular canvases, each depicting the naked form of an anonymous woman in three separate poses. Buffy tried to remember back to the art history class she had taken at UC-Sunnydale; the prints looked vaguely familiar.

As Buffy looked around the bedroom and admired the tasteful décor, she couldn't help but wistfully think about how she and Faith would have decorated their own hypothetical bedroom. The creaking of feet on the hardwood floor snapped the small slayer out of her daydream, however, and she tore her eyes away from the decorative rug on the wooden floor to watch the devastatingly attractive woman returning from the master bathroom.

Faith's damp hair was now pulled back in a haphazard ponytail and her freshly scrubbed face was free of make-up, emphasizing just how naturally beautiful the woman was.

Buffy fidgeted nervously on the duvet cover, picking at her cuticles as she tried hard not to notice the way the brunette's sinewy leg muscles flexed and rippled beneath her shorts as she walked closer to the bed.

"I hope you don't snore," announced the leggy woman with a grin.

"Oh, I – I don't know," stuttered the elder slayer, not looking up. "I haven't shared a bed with anyone lately who could let me know if I do or not."

Faith looked momentarily stunned by the blonde's honest admission, but her eyes quickly transitioned to disinterest. "Scotland's finest just ain't doing it for ya, eh?" she breezed.

Buffy made a face. "Seriously. Universal healthcare and yet their teeth are still all jacked up. What's that about?"

Faith flashed a perfect, toothy grin. "Never knew you had such a passion for dental care, Blondie."

Uneasy tingles tickled through Buffy's body at the sight of the flirtatious grin, but she still felt uneasy by the Boston-native's seeming refusal to call her "B."

"Which, um, which side is yours?" Buffy asked, standing up and motioning toward the bed.

Faith pointed to the right side, grunting a little. "I take the side closest to the door." She shrugged. "It's kinda become habit now, I guess. Ya know, in case anyone was to break in? I could better protect Bree that way."

Buffy nodded, but couldn't help herself from feeling the deep remorse of hearing the other woman's name again. It was as if a small insect kept buzzing around her ear and no matter how much she swatted at it, the bug continued to pester her. Besides, how was it possible that Faith had been in a steady relationship for nearly a year? Buffy had never had that luxury ever since she was Called. But she realized she wasn't jealous that Faith had seemed to accomplish what she never could – a healthy relationship; instead, she was jealous that Faith was enjoying such stability with someone who wasn't Buffy.

"Oh, lemme get you something to sleep in," Faith said, noticing the blonde's state of dress for the first time. She chuckled to herself. "Sorry if I can't find anything flannel with penguins on it." She turned her back and bent over slightly, rummaging through a lower bureau drawer.

"Hey! I – that was a long time ago," the smaller woman pouted, trying not to ogle the other woman's finely crafted ass. The thin cotton material of the brunette's shorts left little to the imagination.

Suddenly remembering, the blonde raised a carefully manicured eyebrow. "Do _you _still sleep…uh…in the buff?"

Faith laughed at the other woman's choice of words and pulled out a tank top and shorts for her sister-Slayer. "Nice, Buffy….buff." She turned and looked suddenly anxious, her confidence seemingly faltering for the first time since the women had gotten to the apartment. "I guess I can sleep like this tonight," she mumbled, looking down at her own outfit of tank top and shorts.

Buffy averted her eyes and blushed slightly with embarrassment. "Oh, I – uh – don't want to make you uncomfortable. I mean…if you can't, um, sleep well with clothes on then, I – uh – can sleep on the floor?" she offered nervously.

Faith lightly tossed the makeshift pajamas at the elder slayer. "Buffy, I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor. I mean, who knows what kinda demon dust bunnies are floating around down there?"

Buffy wrinkled her nose at the imagery. "Okay. You've convinced me. The bed it is."

The California girl placed the tank top and shorts combination on the bed. Looking at the woman standing on the other side of the bedroom, she began to slowly unbutton the front of her shirt, revealing a light pink lace bra underneath her top.

Faith's eyes flashed wide at the sight of the modest, but well-proportioned cleavage as it suddenly came into view. "S-sorry," she stuttered, audibly gulping. She quickly turned her back to the woman, offering some privacy as Buffy changed into the pajamas.

Buffy frowned slightly. Apparently the matching bra and panties set were going to go unappreciated tonight. She cleared her throat when she had completely changed her clothes to indicate to the brunette that it was safe to look again.

"Geez, Faith. When'd you get so modest?" Buffy teased lightly.

"Things change," Faith grunted, the two words her only excuse.

Buffy eyeballed the taller woman and tried her best to look a little seductive, with one hand on her hip. "I've been thinking. It's your bed and all, I mean, if you _wanna _sleep naked –."

Faith held up her hands. "Woah…stoppin' you right there. As much as I might want –." She shook her head violently. "Bree wouldn't approve."

Buffy smiled slyly. "Bree doesn't _have _to find out?" she suggested lightly.

The brunette looked physically agitated, her eyes a little wild, her breathing uneven. "One night in pajamas won't be the death of me," she stated, "but Bree's wrath might."

The elder slayer pursed her lips at Faith's response. "Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Faith Lehane was whipped," Buffy taunted, her voice coming out a little more bitter than she had originally intended.

"I'm tired," Faith snapped, roughly tugging back the covers. "It's been a shit day."

Buffy hung her head low and stuck her bottom lip out. But seeing the Boston girl climbing into bed, the blonde obediently slipped between the Egyptian cotton covers as well, sliding in next to her former enemy.

"Night, Buffy," Faith grumbled, turning her back to the blonde and flipping off a bedside table lamp.

Buffy bit her lip, swallowing back her emotions as she stared into the space above her head. This wasn't how the night was supposed to end. "Faith?" she squeaked into the darkness.

The brunette grunted. "Yeah?"

"Um…thanks. For everything. You didn't have to be so nice today. But I'm glad you were."

The Boston-native sighed again, the fatigue apparent even in her breath. "No problem, Buffy. Let's not make a big deal outta it, okay?"

Buffy rolled on her side and curled herself into a small ball. "Night, Faith," she whispered, closing her eyes and surrendering herself to the fact that tonight there would be no girlfriend stealing.

Buffy awoke to find herself being spooned by her bedmate. Knowing exactly with whom she was sleeping, she snuggled her body further into the soft embrace. Sunlight streamed through the open flats of the wooden blinds. The morning air was filled with the noise of chirping birds, a small dog yapping in the distance, and the faint howling of a police siren somewhere in the neighborhood. Above her on the second floor, someone tromped around in heeled boots, marking an audible path as they marched from one room to the next.

"Mmmmm…morning, baby," Faith murmured, kissing the nape of the blonde's neck. "Sleep well?"

Buffy froze, her body immediately tensing up despite feeling the delicious softness of the brunette's mouth on her skin. The dangerously beautiful slayer began to kiss and nuzzle the back of Buffy's neck, her lips fluttering over the bronzed skin like butterflies lightly dancing on flower pedals. The Boston girl continued her sleepy yet aggressive advances, resting her hands lightly on the other woman's jutting hip bones and pulling the blonde's backside tighter against her own front. Buffy released a small contented sigh from the contact.

"Shit!" Faith jolted backwards as if the Californian's skin was toxic. "Fuck, I'm sorry, Buffy. I forgot…I thought you were…damn it."

The elder slayer willed her thumping heart to return to its normal beat, and found her body immediately missing the heated contact from the raven-haired beauty. "It's – it's okay, Faith," she softly assured. "I – ," _really liked it and I'm totally turned on and I just want to jump your hot body cause I'm so frickin' horny and I've wanted you for so long, but was too stubborn and too afraid to do anything about it. And now you have a girlfriend and I've totally blown my chances, _" – have to go to the bathroom," she lamely announced, hopping out of bed. Her feet landed soundly on the wooden floorboards and she noisily scampered away.

Flustered by the events of the early morning, Faith watched as the small blonde escaped out of the master bedroom. She rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling and sighed deeply. "Shit," she grumbled under her breath. "This is no good. What the fuck are you doing, Lehane?"

Buffy wiped the sleep from her eyes as she padded grumpily down the long hallway and toward the kitchen. Upon entering the gourmet eat-in, she was greeted by the sight of a cheerful Willow who looked like she'd just experienced the most satisfying night of sleep of her young life. "Morning, Buff!" she chirped, smiling wide and waving a little.

Buffy grumbled a greeting and glanced around the kitchen for signs of caffeine.

Willow looked conspiratorially at her best friend and lowered her voice, her mouth twisted into a sly grin. "So? What happened? I gotta say, I didn't expect to see you up so early."

If possible, Buffy's face became even grumpier at the witch's inquiry and she sat down heavily on an adjacent barstool, resting her face in her hands. "What happened? A world of nothing."

Willow's face fell slightly. "_Nothing? _As in –,"

"As in we didn't do the horizontal mambo – or the vertical one for that matter. As in there are no chubby babies in our immediate future." The blonde's shoulders slumped forward. "I blew it, Wills. If I ever had a chance to reconcile with Faith and get cuddly, that ship has sailed."

Willow smiled sympathetically at her old friend and covered her hand with her own. "We'll figure something out, Buff. We always do."

"Willow, I can't ask you to magic away her girlfriend. It just wouldn't be right." Buffy announced, her voice heavy with mock disbelief. "Wait. Can you really do that?" she asked, a mix of interest and amusement.

The redheaded Wicca chuckled. "I'm pretty sure the Dark Arts aren't the answer. I think Faith just needs to be reacquainted with the Buffy Anne Summers magic." She winked at her friend and smiled knowingly. "Anywho, you two are on your own this morning."

Buffy flashed her friend a confused and horrified look.

"I wanna check out the neighborhood," Willow explained. "I've been hearing about this really impressive feminist bookstore. It's supposed to be really popular with the ladies," she winked.

"Willow! You have Kennedy!" Buffy responded, her amazement apparent in her voice.

The witch blushed. "Doesn't mean I can't look," she mumbled.

Buffy allowed herself a smile for the first time that morning. This trip was revealing so many new things about her best friend. For example, the Chosen One was sure she'd _never_ become de-traumatized after their brief strip club adventure. "Sneaky lesbian," she chided, poking her friend in the ribs.

"Okay! I'm off like a prom dress," Willow announced, standing up from the kitchen barstool abruptly. "Call me if you guys decide to do Slayer-related activities, but otherwise I expect you to be working on making Faith forget about this Bree woman." The witch waggled her finger at the slayer. Buffy responded by sticking her tongue out at her long-time friend.

"Just think back to your cheerleading days, Buffy. Be aggressive. Be-be-aggressive." The witch winked and with a wave left her friend in order to experience first-hand what the city of Chicago had to offer.

The sound of a creaking wood floor made Buffy jump slightly on her perch. She turned in her seat slightly to see Faith, still in her slight pajama outfit, standing awkwardly in doorway. "You – um – didn't come back?" the brunette observed, nervously raking her fingers through her long locks, casting her eyes anywhere but on the seated California-native.

The small slayer opened her mouth and closed it again when no words tumbled out. "_Did she _want _me to come back into bed with her?" _she silently pondered. 

Faith looked around the kitchen. "Where's Red? I thought I heard the two of you talking in here."

Buffy blushed, praying to the gods that Faith hadn't overheard the specifics of Willow's and her conversation. "She – um – went to find books, I guess. Said to call if we do any official business."

Faith nodded once, understanding. "So, uh, you got big plans for the morning?" the brunette asked.

Buffy shook her head. "No…you?" she asked, hoping the dark slayer wouldn't have to run off to work. As much as she wanted to spend time with Faith, she had a hard time believing she could compete for the younger girl's attentions when surrounded by miles of naked female flesh. Buffy didn't like that much competition.

Faith flashed an easy grin. "I guess today's your lucky day then, Slayer. I've got today off."

Buffy returned the easy smile, but her brain jumped around inside her skull. _"Is she flirting with me? Oh please, oh please, let that be flirting." _

Faith continued to talk when she realized the blonde's mouth seemed to be frozen in a wordless smile. "Uh, you up for some caffeine?" she asked.

Buffy nodded emphatically, the smile not leaving her lips. "Mmm…yes, please."

"Our coffee machine's been finicky lately, but we've got a wicked coffee joint around the corner; two dollars all you can handle." Faith informed her. "Plus I think they've even got those girly coffee drinks you used to love so much."

"Yum," Buffy smiled dreamily. "Caramel macchiato." She rubbed her small hands together eagerly. "When can we leave?"

Faith laughed at her former nemesis's excitement. "Let's toss on some different clothes and then we can go. This place isn't so fancy you gotta shower or anything to make an appearance; hell, half the staff are dreadlocked hippies, so we might fit in even better unshowered," she winked.

The two slayers sat on the café's front patio, idly sipping their coffees, watching the people go by. Gay and lesbian couples walked by hand in hand, walking dogs or pushing baby strollers. _"I think this neighborhood is turning me super gay," _Buffy mused to herself.

"So whatya think of Chicago?" Faith asked, interrupting Buffy's thoughts.

"It's – uh – diverse," stated the blonde simply.

Faith chuckled. "Says the California girl."

"In my defense, diversity in Sunnydale meant having more than one head and a tail, thank you very much.," she corrected smugly.

Faith smirked across the table at her sister-Slayer.

"You seem so different here," Buffy quietly observed, changing the subject. "So… grounded. Centered. It's so different than who you were in Sunnydale."

Faith looked down at the coffee cup in her hands. "That was a long time ago. I'm in a better place, ya know?" she started. "I mean, even if I've gotta shitty job at a strip club, I know it's not a permanent gig; just something to keep me in the black until something better comes along."

Buffy stared at the woman who continued to look down at the cup in her hands. "I'm sorry that it wasn't me who helped you get this way," the blonde admitted. "It kind of kills me, actually."

"Yeah, well, that's in the past now," Faith announced casually, waving her hand noncommittally. "I try hard not to dwell on that stuff anymore. Ya live, ya learn, ya move on."

Buffy fidgeted with the ceramic mug cupped in her palms. She didn't know how to delicately approach the subject, so she took a deep breath and dove in: "So, this girl – _Bree_." She tried to say the name with a minimal amount of venom in her voice. "You – you keep calling her 'B.'"

The small blonde looked hard into the chocolate colored irises of the woman sitting across the table from her. For so many years an ocean had separated them, and years before that, miscommunication and betrayal. And now, seated on this sun-filled Chicago patio, the only thing that kept them apart was another woman.

The dark Slayer furrowed her eyebrows, clearly frustrated. "Her name is _Bree_. It begins with the letter "B."

"So you just _happen _to call her the same nickname that you called me?" the blonde muttered.

"What can I say?" Faith shrugged. "I'm not all that original with my nicknames. Sorry if ya thought it was a Buffy Summers special." She took another sip from her coffee cup.

"But she looks _exactly _like me. That can't just be a coincidence!" the Californian protested shrilly.

Faith nearly choked on her beverage. "Damn. You haven't changed at all, have you Blondie?" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "You've always thought the world revolves around you; that everything's always about you."

Buffy tried to control the tone and volume of her voice. "It was like looking at that damn Buffy-bot when I first saw her. If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd pulled a Spike and found someone to make you a robot girlfriend."

Faith shook her head in disbelief. "You _actually_ think I'm with Bree because you think she looks like you? You think we're role playing at night and I'm moaning your name when she's going down on me, or something?"

Buffy blushed deeply at the brunette's crude words and willed her brain to stay away from thoughts of naked Faith – especially with another woman between her spread thighs.

"Yea, she's a hottie. And so are you, not gonna deny that," admitted the dark slayer, rubbing the back of her neck. "But this isn't about sex, okay? If this was just a sex thing, I mean…I'm around naked chicks all day long."

Buffy reached across the table and grabbed the younger slayer's hand. "I'm sorry about before. I mean, after we defeated the First. And-and you came to me," she stammered, summoning her courage. "After Sunnydale I wasn't ready for what you offered me. I was wrong though…about _us. _I – I want there to be an _us._"

The severity of the situation seemed to suddenly hit Faith and she set her jaw in anger.

"Why would I dump a good thing to fuck you?" she growled lowly, not wanting to make too much of a scene in the crowded café. "You finally want a little play and I'm what, just supposed to roll over and thank my lucky stars?"

Buffy looked horrified. "No, no! Nothing like that. God, no. That's not what this is about, Faith. I want more than –"

"Thanks, but no thanks," the dangerous brunette snapped, cutting off the blonde's words.

Buffy's eyes quickly filled with tears. "I'm sorry I said anything. I'm – sorry." She stood up abruptly and tossed a handful of money on the table, excusing herself. "Willow will be in touch with you about that portal."

Faith watched as Buffy tried to quickly walk away down the busy neighborhood street, dodging couples enjoying the nice weather. Her walk quickly turned into a sprint and her form slowly faded in the distance.

The brunette cradled her head in her hands and stared wistfully after the slender form of the woman over whom she had beat herself up for nearly the past decade. Had Buffy actually just admitted that she finally wanted a relationship with the Boston girl? Wasn't that what she had always wanted? Was she making a mistake turning Buffy down?

The slayer grabbed her cell phone from off the table and punched in the familiar number.

"Yes?" the voice answered.

"She's gone," Faith muttered. "Will you come home now?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: That's not my name**

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to hael who wanted more Fuffy goodness, more background info, and a little bit of good ol' fashioned jealousy.

*** Flashback** *

The morning sunlight streamed through the thin hotel curtains, indicating the early hour. The brunette stretched lazily in bed. A small smile crept onto her lips as she remembered the events of the previous night. She rolled over on her side and reached for her lover, but was greeted instead with an empty bed.

Faith sat up, confused. The cheap hotel bedding slid down her torso as she sat up in bed, exposing her naked breasts. Allowing her eyes to adjust to the room's limited lighting, she looked around the small hotel room for the woman with whom she had spent the previous night.

The shower turned on in the adjacent bathroom and Faith relaxed her body; she had unknowingly tensed upon waking and thinking herself alone and abandoned. Her previously small smile was instantly replaced with a wide, mischievous grin as she tossed the sheets off her naked form. She slid silently out of bed, and not bothering to put on any clothes, crept into the bathroom.

The Boston slayer stood in the doorframe of the bathroom and leered in the direction of the shower. The faint outline of her bedmate, naked behind the shower curtain, nearly overwhelmed her senses. Tentatively reaching out, she pulled the curtain slightly back, carefully moving the plastic material so as not to alert the woman showering inside.

Faith's eyes drank in the wet blonde hair, the water cascading down the slender back, the slight concave of the small of her back, and finally rested on the pert backside. Oh, the deliciously naughty things she wanted to do to that backside. Without hesitation, the raven-haired slayer stepped into the shower, enjoying the sensation of moist steam wrapping around her body and the delicious tingles that flushed over her body just from being so close to this other woman.

"Saving water?" the showering woman asked, not turning around. "Never thought of you as being eco-friendly."

"Just trying to do my part, B."

Faith possessively wrapped her arms around the lithe woman's slender waist. She dipped her head down and lightly nipped at the top of the blonde slayer's right shoulder, her teeth scratching against the smooth skin. Buffy sighed contentedly and leaned her head back against her sister-Slayer, wordlessly encouraging the talented brunette to continue her attentions.

Faith's hands wandered, lightly running over the Californian's flat stomach, stopping just above her aching sex. Buffy released a low whimper when the dark Slayer abandoned her southern travels. Instead, she trailed her fingertips northwards, her fingers again skipping over the taunt, smooth abdomen and up to the upturned breasts, capped with pale pink nipples that begged for attention.

Buffy turned suddenly to face the other woman, enjoying the hot water spraying against her back as she pressed her bare breasts into Faith's dangerous naked form. The former rogue slayer roughly grabbed the other woman by her hips and pulled her impossibly closer causing their cores to roughly bump against each other. Both women hissed instantly at the brief, yet intimate contact.

Faith dipped her head, avoiding the spraying water, and captured Buffy's lips with her mouth. The small slayer groaned appreciatively as the Boston woman aggressively pushed her tongue into her mouth, slowly massaging the blonde's tongue with her own.

While one hand pinched and tweaked alternately between Buffy's sensitive nipples, another hand traversed down the woman's smooth stomach, stopping just above the blonde's exposed clit. Rubbing the tender bit of flesh briefly, Faith pressed her hand further between the small slayer's legs, parting the woman's lips with two of her fingers. Gathering Buffy's natural moisture on her digits, the former rogue slayer slid easily inside the slender woman.

The elder slayer released a primal moan from the sensation of feeling Faith inside her again. Although she was a little sore from the previous night's adventures with the brunette, not to mention the epic battle against the First, Buffy had awoken with the hope of experiencing Faith's talents once again. She was not disappointed.

The brunette shut her eyes tightly, almost wincing in pain from the pleasure that rushed through her body like delicious adrenaline. Even slaying had never made her feel as alive as this. Feeling the woman after whom she had lusted for so many years, now tight around her fingers, was almost too much for her to handle. "God, Buffy," she panted. "You feel so fucking good."

Buffy wordlessly clawed at the other woman, urging her lover for more. She raked her fingernails across the taller woman's flawless back, causing Faith's eyes to roll back in her head. The mixture of pain and pleasure caused the dark slayer's body to pulse with need. Faith bit her bottom lip hard to contain her own moans causing her to taste the slight tang of her own blood. No other partner had made her feel this way before.

"God Faith, that's so good," the blonde finally murmured. "I need more. Make me feel more."

Buffy eagerly propped one leg up on the side of the tub, giving the younger slayer better access to her sex. Faith released a low growl in reaction to the Californian's enthusiasm. She buried her face in Buffy's golden locks as she continued to roughly thrust in and out of her partner's wet core. The sounds of running water and skin against skin filled the small bathroom. The brunette smiled a private grin knowing she didn't have to hold back with this woman. The previous night had confirmed her suspicions that slayers _did _do it better – and for longer.

With every thrust, Buffy released a small grunt of pleasure. Her back rubbed up and down against the cold shower tiles as she clung desperately to Faith. Sex with the other slayer had proven itself to be unlike anything she had experienced before – it was raw, primal, and yet surprisingly tender.

When Faith felt the familiar, telltale tightening, indicating Buffy was close to the precipice, she increased the speed and depth of her thrusts. "Uh, harder. Yes, Faith, yes. Just like that," the blonde instructed, her breath coming out in short bursts. Worried that her lover might collapse upon climax, Faith held Buffy up, snaking her free arm around the slender woman's thin waist.Her forearm and bicep flexed with every passionate lunge inside of her lover.

The dark slayer's efforts were soon rewarded as she felt the small woman's sex clamp impossibly tighter around her digits. Buffy clutched onto the younger slayer's thin and muscular arms, digging her short nails into the skin as she road out her orgasm.

Satisfied with her performance, the raven-haired beauty gently eased herself out of the other slayer's spasming core. Buffy's sighs of completion echoed in the tiled hotel shower, like the most beautiful of symphonic orchestras. Faith lapped at the water droplets that had pooled around the lithe slayer's deliciously defined clavicle, drinking in the sweet mixture of soap and Buffy's skin.

"You finish up in here, B," Faith instructed, nuzzling the woman's neck with the tip of her nose. "I'm gonna toss on some clothes and grab us some coffees from the continental breakfast before it gets too late."

"Mmm…my hero," mumbled the Californian slayer, a lazy smile on her face, her eyelashes fluttering. The two shared one final, lingering kiss before the brunette hopped out of the shower and out of the bathroom.

Buffy stood naked in the hotel room, leaning over to methodically towel her body dry. She was acutely aware of the other woman's appreciate stare.

"You know what we should do, B?"

Buffy spread lotion on her smooth legs and then looked over at the seated girl. She raised her eyebrows quizzically, unsure if she wanted to know what was on her sister-Slayer's mind.

Faith grinned mischievously and propped her feet up on the small corner table, continuing to enjoy the view. "Let's take off," she announced. "Get outta California…away from Hellmouths…. away from slaying…just the two of us." She smiled hopefully at Buffy. "Think of it like a little vacation."

Buffy frowned slightly and continued moisturizing. "As tempting as a vacation sounds…" She shook her head slowly. "There's just too much to do now that there's all these girls with new super-powers. We need to find them all and give them answers to their questions…give them a new direction to their lives."

Faith groaned loudly. "Ah, c'mon, B." she pressed. "Giles or Xander or Willow and hell, even Andrew, can start the grunt work. I'm not saying we run away forever…just take a little break. You _deserve_ some time off, Buffy. Even Giles and the others would agree with that."

Buffy sighed, wrapping the large bath towel around her body, as she sat down heavily on the bed. "I can't Faith, okay?" she pouted, unable to keep the annoyance from creeping in her voice.

"You mean you _won't_," the dark slayer accused, sitting up straight in her chair. Her feet thudded loudly on the thinly carpeted floor. "This isn't about taking a break, is it? It's about going away with _me."_

"What?" Buffy questioned. "I never said anything about –"

"What happened last night? Or this morning in the shower? Just hungry and horny after the big fight?" Faith accosted, unable to remain seated as her vulnerable anger bubbled to the surface. She knew she was simply overreacting, but after exposing her emotions to the blonde the previous night, she couldn't handle more rejection from the small slayer.

"Last night was fantastic, Faith. It's just that –"

Faith stood up quickly from her seat. "Don't tell me last night was a mistake, Buffy." The brunette clenched her fists at her sides. "Even if you truly believe it was, don't say it."

"Stop it!" Buffy yelled, frustrated. She took a deep breath and started slowly. "It's just that everything's happening so quickly, okay? You're back and we're miraculously getting along. We turned Sunnydale into a giant crater. And now there's thousands of young girls with new powers to consider."

She breathed out heavily, weighing her next words carefully. "And – and then with what happened last night." Buffy blushed slightly. "And again this morning…I'm no-not ready to be making life-changing decisions right now. I need some time to sort all this out," she explained softly.

"Well, I ain't getting any younger," the dark woman snapped. "If you wanted someone who'll wait around for you forever, you'll have to go find yourself a souled vampire. That seems more your style anyway."

Faith grabbed her small black duffel bag from a corner and hastily threw some of her things into it.

The blonde slayer bristled at the younger woman's words, but bit her tongue. After everything the two had put each other through the past few years, she didn't want to start up yet another epic fight. But she knew that if the other woman was determined to flee, she couldn't stand in her way.

Buffy stood up from the bed and walked over to the other woman; she lightly touched her former nemesis's arm, forcing the other woman to pause her packing. "Where will you go?" Buffy asked lightly, biting her bottom lip.

Faith looked up from her small suitcase, her eyes flashing. "Anywhere but here."

*** End Flashback ***

Scotland

"Wills, I literally _threw _myself at her," whined the small blonde slayer.

The redheaded witch chuckled, but continued mixing the cookie batter. "I'm sure it wasn't _that _bad, Buff," she stated, trying to convince her friend.

"Well, as bad as it could have been in public. I mean…I _do _have a little self-respect. It's not like I got on my knees and begged." Buffy threw her hands in the air in frustration. "God, I'm such an idiot!" the blonde ranted, pacing a little in the Scotland kitchen. "Why did I think she'd actually wait for me?"

Willow stuck her finger in the batter and tasted the sweet mixture. "Maybe because you're the love of her life?" she offered playfully.

Buffy smiled sadly at her best friend. "I blew it, Wills. Let's not kid ourselves anymore. It can't be healthy to keep feeding my delusional self."

Willow dropped the wooden spoon on the counter and walked over to Buffy to give her long-time friend a hug. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" she assured the small blonde, rubbing her back.

The Wicca stepped back from the embrace and her face scrunched into a wry smile. "I know what you need."

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "Chunky Monkey?" she posed, hopefully.

Willow chucked and shook her head. "Better than that."

"Oh, I doubt there's too many things in this world better than Ben n Jerry's…I mean besides sex with Faith." Buffy covered her mouth with her hands, surprised by her over-sharing outburst.

Willow blushed furiously. "Uh…too much information, Buffy," she stammered, returning to her sugar cookies. "Not that I don't naturally _enjoy _the visuals. I've got nothing against the girl-on-girl loving; in fact you might say I even _encourage _that kind of activity. Just, uh, you're one of my best friends. So that's, um, awkward."

Buffy allowed herself a small devilish smile. "Well? She _is _talented in that department. I never did tell you about the time –,"

"So anyway!" Willow squeaked, interrupting her friend. "Backing away now and sanitizing my thoughts," rambled the redheaded witch. She coughed anxiously. "I was going to say that what you _need_ is something to keep your mind off of Faith."

"And you're sure this doesn't involve copious amounts of ice cream and multiple viewings of _Pretty Woman_?" asked the Chosen One skeptically.

"Oh, it involves a pretty woman," Willow smirked.

Buffy's eyes narrowed slightly in realization. "Wills," she started. "I – I can't just…I don't switch gears that quickly. Plus, what if this isn't a _gay _thing? What if it's just a _Faith _thing?"

"Oh, c'mon, Buffy!" pleaded the witch. "I happen to know that there's another very attractive, Sapphic-minded slayer who's _totally_ in love with you."

"You can't pawn your girlfriend off on me, Witch," Buffy deadpanned, reaching to steal some raw cookie dough.

Willow gasped in mock horror, lightly slapping her friend in the shoulder. "You're horrible. You know I mean Satsu, not my Kennedy."

Buffy looked at her friend, unconvinced. "I don't know, Wills. I think it's too soon for me to put myself back out there before I've had plenty of time to properly mope and eat my emotions." She paused, considering. "And plus, she's like _really _in love with me. That's never good. People who fall for me end up dead or hurt or they run away."

"Do you see my face? You might not recognize this because it's been a while, but it's called Resolve-Face."

Buffy groaned, but couldn't help but chuckle a little at her friend's insistence.

"So, when are those cookies gonna be ready?"

Chicago

"She slept _where?_"

"Don't worry, babe," Faith mumbled between mouthfuls of cereal. "The sheets are in the laundry right now."

"That's hardly a comforting thought, Faith." The blonde woman paused, trying to contain her anger. Bree looked at her girlfriend who continued to noisily munch her Lucky Charms at the kitchen island, her face void of anything resembling emotion.

"You still love her, don't you?" Bree questioned.

She didn't want to ask; she dreaded the answer, but she knew that if she and Faith were going to work through this latest unexpected glitch in their relationship, she had to be the one to ask the tough questions. Faith would never voluntarily offer up that information. The blonde had previously tolerated the fact that Faith loved someone else, believing this mythical Buffy Summers figure to be an ocean's length away. But having the other slayer unexpectedly show up at her home had thrown all the old rules and expectations out the window.

"It's not as easy as that, Bree," Faith sighed. She set her spoon down in her cereal bowl and rubbed her temples as if expecting an oncoming headache. "It's never been easy with Buffy."

The lithe blonde raised an eyebrow. "Bree?" she posed, her voice rising a little. "You haven't called me that since we started dating."

Faith shrugged noncommittally. "It's your name, isn't it?"

Bree glared and her words dripped with hostility. "And I'm sure this has _nothing _to do with her showing up here, huh?"

Faith frowned guiltily into her marshmallow cereal, full-knowing that the blonde slayer's unexpected visit had already turned her world upside-down.

"Listen," Bree started again, pacing a little in the gourmet eat-in. "I don't know the full story between the two of you, but I do know the gory highlights."

Faith watched as her girlfriend walked back and forth across the hardwood floor. Bree continued to rant, but the words melted together into a hazy muffle. The Boston girl allowed her eyes to roam up and down the financial advisor's well-disciplined form. The woman had a killer body from years of yoga and distance running. But her body had not been what the dark slayer had first noticed that fateful afternoon over a year ago.

It was her face. Although she had denied it to herself as well as to Buffy, the resemblance between the California slayer and her current Chicago girlfriend was uncanny. The slightly bronzed skin-tone, the same high chiseled cheekbones, the tiny button nose – all combined created an alarming copy of her sister-Slayer.

But while Bree's eyes were a piercing, almost icy blue, the elder slayer's own pair was a warm, inviting hazel-green – a color eternally imprinted in the former rogue slayer's mind.

Faith's cell phone suddenly interrupted her thoughts and their heated conversation. The brunette looked apologetically at her girlfriend and then down to her phone. Recognizing the international number, she quickly pressed the accept button.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Faith? It's Willow," came the voice from across the Atlantic. The Boston slayer frowned slightly. She hated that a part of her had hoped that it was her sister-Slayer calling.

"Oh hey, Red," Faith idly chatted. She dared a quick glance over at her girlfriend, who appeared mildly annoyed that the Boston girl had answered her phone in the middle of a discussion.

"This might be a little short notice for you to get time off of work," the Wicca started, "but our resources are saying that the portal we discussed has a limited window in which it can be opened. So, long story short…we need you here in Scotland before the end of the week."

"Scotland, huh?" Faith chewed on her thumbnail. "Yea, okay. Book my flight then call me when you've got the times confirmed."

Bree sighed loudly when Faith flipped her phone closed. "I guess that's what I get for dating a super hero."

Faith stood up and gave her girlfriend a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Sorry, babe. Seems like I'm in high demand these days."

The blonde woman frowned and defiantly put her hands on her hips. "Don't think this conversation is over, Miss Avoids-a-lot," she warned. "Once you get back from your little trip to Scotland, we're going to have a serious heart-to-heart."

Faith grimaced when she saw her girlfriend's face twist into Resolve-Face. "Can't wait," she muttered, leaving the woman to go pack.

Scotland

"So, this other slayer. Faith. Seems like you're not over her, yet."

"_Understatement of the year," _Buffy complained to herself, staring at her lap rather than the girl seated across from her.

After nearly a week of being pestered by her redheaded friend, the Chosen One had finally relented and agreed to a date with the beautiful Asian slayer. Buffy hadn't known what to expect. Her last official date had been years ago with Robin Wood – and that clearly hadn't ended well. Buffy had been nervous before and during her date with the new slayer and in her nervousness, she had talked about nothing but Faith to Satsu's dismay.

"_Rule #1 of first dates, Buffy: don't talk about your ex," _the elder slayer silently chastised herself_. "I mean, we technically weren't_ girlfriends_ or anything, it was just that one night…and morning." _

The blonde glanced up and saw Satsu's expectant look, apparently still waiting for an answer.

"Oh, well, I— We— You see, it's like this –" stuttered the blonde slayer, fiddling nervously with her napkin.

"Kiss me."

Buffy's head shot up from her lap and met the intense gaze of the woman seated across the small table. "What?"

"Kiss me, Buffy," Satsu pressed, leaning closer. Her dark eyes shimmered against the dim candlelight at their table. Buffy looked around nervously as if worried that adjacent tables had heard the woman's commanding words.

"Hear me out, okay?" Satsu lightly argued. "I may not be Faith Lehane, but if you just give me some time and let me prove what I feel for you…this isn't just some school-girl crush over here, Buffy."

The golden-haired slayer had dreaded having to make this decision. She knew it would eventually come up at the end of the night, so she had tried to delay the end of their meal, ordering dessert and then finally coffee. But now she was at the crossroads she had hoped to delay as long as possible – she could either try to move on by attempting something new and uncomplicated with Satsu, or she could continue to hold on to the dwindling hope of a future with Faith.

Satsu sat motionless, as if afraid any sudden movement would make the timid blonde bolt out of the Italian restaurant. She smiled shyly at the Californian, awaiting her response.

As much as Buffy hated it, she still felt connected to the dark Slayer. She had made Buffy feel complete, more so than any other sexual partner with whom she had previously been. But a part of the golden Slayer also wondered if that was because Faith was a woman or if it was because Faith was…well, Faith.

"_I guess there's only one way to find out," _Buffy silently reasoned.

Buffy took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, leaned forward slightly, and pursed her lips together.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4: All Over the Map Scotland

After a direct flight from O'Hare to Glasgow, the former rogue slayer was ready for sleep. However, the time change found her arriving at slayer headquarters when the sun was still high in the sky. The castle was a bustle of energy and bodies, new slayers running around and giggling like they were at summer camp. Faith shouldered her bag as she walked through the Great Room and muttered under her breath, cursing her bad luck for having to be around all these fresh-faced slayers again.

She dropped off her bag in the room she usually occupied whenever the Scoobies called her to help out with the latest apocalypse and went to seek out any familiar face. Being around all of these strange slayers was starting to wig her out. They all had heard the tall tales surrounding the dark slayer's past, usually from Andrew. Wherever Faith went in the castle, girlish whispers and gossip were sure to follow.

Unable to find either Buffy or Willow, the Boston slayer resigned herself to hanging out with Xander in a large library on the second floor. Although the brunette despised research, it was better than small talk with giggly slay-girls. The slayer and eye-patched man sat across from each other at a long wooden table, pouring over stacks of books that would supposedly help out with the latest prophesy. Movement in her peripheral vision alerted the dark woman that they weren't alone in the book-filled room.

Faith leaned forward in her chair toward Xander. "Hey, Xand, who's the chick with the sword?" she asked in a hushed tone.

A woman sat by herself at a table, chewing on the end of a pencil, lost in thought, as she flipped through a large ancient tome. A sheathed samurai sword was propped up against her wooden chair. Faith curiously eyeballed the Asian slayer up and down. The Boston girl had been around plenty of young slayers over the years, but there was something different about this particular girl – and not just her peculiar choice in weaponry.

Xander looked up briefly, distracted by the ancient text in front of him. "Hmmm? Oh, that's Satsu."

"What's a Satsu?" the brunette asked innocently, dropping her voice even lower so the other slayer couldn't overhear.

"A name," he deadpanned. Faith stuck her tongue out at the boy and leaned back in her chair.

"I think it means warrior or something kill-y," he said, returning to the book.

"Huh," Faith mused casually. "Fitting then, considering she's a slay-girl, yea?"

"Mm-hmm," Xander agreed, immersing himself back into translating a demon language. He wasn't very good at it, but he liked to think he was helpful.

The sound of a bell reverberated through the castle. Satsu gathered her things and glancing briefly in the direction of Xander and Faith, exited the library.

"What's up with the school bell?" Faith quipped, interrupting his thoughts again.

Xander shrugged. "The girls have schedules. Keeps them from burning down the castle."

Faith tapped her pencil anxiously on the table. Xander's good eye twitched with each beat. "Why do I get a weird vibe from her?" she blurted out.

Xander looked up again, his face showing annoyance to be continually interrupted by the Boston girl. "Who? Satsu?" His voice was tired and a little on edge. Prophecies always made him cranky. "I don't know," he admitted. "Maybe because she's Buffy's girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" the dark slayer squeaked, unable to contain her surprise. She nearly fell backwards in her chair.

"Yeah, you and me both," Xander chuckled. "Who knew the Buffster played for the other team? Willow's gotta be contagious or something," the eye-patched man joked.

"You're pulling my chain, right?" Faith demanded incredulously. "Tight-ass Buffy Summers has a girlfriend? Like as in girlfriend – with the hand holding and the girl-on-girl lovin' – girlfriend?"

Xander glanced quizzically at the younger woman, puzzled by her sudden interest in Buffy's love life. He shrugged his ignorance. "Buffy's not exactly with the sharing of intimate details. But word on the street is the two have been dating. Not that I've been thinking about it," he added quickly. "Not at all."

Faith grit her teeth and grimaced at the boy. "Yeah, I'm sure your right hand hasn't been getting an extra workout with thoughts of Buffy going down on some chick." She stood up from the table abruptly, knocking over her chair in the process.

"What's with you?" Xander asked angrily, remaining seated.

"Why the fuck am I even here?" she shouted. "I've got my own shit to deal with in Chicago without having to bail out Buffy and her groupies every time some pesky prophecy comes up!"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger," Xander growled, offended. He snapped the book in front of him shut. "I'll track down Willow and we'll get you outta here ASAP. _So sorry _to be an inconvenience to your super important life."

Faith flipped a finger in the boy's direction and without another word stomped out of the library. This trip had just gotten a whole lot worse.

The former convict stared at herself in the mirror, willing her emotions to remain buried under the layers of her carefully applied make-up. Before Buffy's visit to Chicago, it had been over a year since she had last seen the blonde slayer. And now suddenly one visit, one brief glimpse into her life, had caused Faith's stability to scamper away.

It was difficult seeing the blonde slayer in Chicago – difficult to not excessively flirt, difficult to not revert to her old self. But rejecting Buffy at that coffee-shop patio was admittedly the hardest thing she had ever done in her short, yet trying life. She did it though because she knew she owed it to Bree to not ditch her the moment Buffy Summers sashayed back into her life.

The brunette still had not bumped into the elder slayer here in Scotland and with all the newbies running around, it was hard for her to concentrate and find that one strand amongst all the skeins of yarn. Originally she had been anxious to interact with her former nemesis and one-time lover. Now that she knew about Satsu, however, she was hoping to avoid a confrontation altogether with the Chosen One. Nothing good would come from that.

Ultimately, Buffy had rejected her from the moment they met in Sunnydale. The Boston girl could never measure up in anyway – as a Slayer, as a friend, as a potential lover. But Faith had dealt, in her own destructive way, with that rejection because she falsely believed that it wasn't personal. She had convinced herself that it was only because Buffy just wasn't down with the Sapphic-loving. But the blonde's final rejection after the fall of Sunnydale in that shady motel room had ultimately changed the former rogue slayer. Eventually for the better.

At first she had drifted around the country, not planting roots, until she randomly arrived in Chicago. The Windy City reminded her somewhat of Boston, but without the painful memories of her pre-Slayer past. And then Bree came into her life. Faith had still been all bluster and swagger when she first met the ambitious financial wizard; but with Bree, the former rogue slayer had found stability for perhaps the first time in her young life.

At first, the kind of serious commitment Bree demanded had been stifling. The Boston slayer couldn't keep a plant alive, let alone a healthy relationship. So she ran away a few times and she fucked around more than that, all because of her fear. Not so much the fear of a committed relationship or monogamy, however. This was instead a fear that maybe the rogue slayer could actually be happy without the eldest slayer intimately in her life.

It was the fear that maybe she was getting over Buffy Summers.

But when Xander had revealed that Buffy was dating this new Asian slayer, the Boston woman felt her heart shatter in her chest. She had shed too many tears in the past over the blonde woman to cry anymore, though. Instead, she felt a kind of wild possession – no one was allowed to touch the blonde slayer so intimately, especially not another woman. She felt grief and remorse for rejecting the Californian's plea for them to be together as they sat together at that Chicago café. And she felt the pain of Buffy's rejection again, with the blonde seemingly moving on seamlessly to the next willing body.

The brunette had never loved anyone as much as she loved the eldest slayer. With Bree came stability and contentment, but it paled in comparison to the raw, vulnerable passion that the Boston girl felt for her sister-Slayer. Within the first few months of her relationship with Bree, the Chicagoan had announced her love for the dark slayer, despite her numerous bad habits. Faith had never been able to return the sentiment, however, even after more than a year of being committed and living together. Faith realized early on that she couldn't love anyone else but Buffy. She could live without Buffy, yes. But she couldn't love without her.

A soft knock on her bedroom door interrupted her thoughts.

"Yeah?" she yelled, not bothering to open the door.

"Ms. Lehane?" came a muffled, timid voice from behind the closed wooden door. "Ms. Rosenberg says she's ready for you in the basement. To, uh, open the portal."

Faith glanced at herself once more in the vanity mirror, checking her eye make-up.

Time to save the day.

"Can I ask why you've suddenly become uber-bitch again? I thought things were cool between us back in Chicago."

Willow drew a circle on the concrete floor with a piece of white chalk.

"A lot has changed since then," Faith snapped bitterly. Waves of anger pulsed off the brunette as she watched the redheaded witch prepare the castle basement to open the portal.

"How's Bree?" Willow asked gently, lighting a few candles. "You should have brought her along. That could have been fun."

"Oh yea…a cute little triple date. Bree, me, Kennedy, you, Buffy, and _Satsu_." The final name came out like a wounded war cry.

"How did you –" Willow looked up suddenly, startled that the dark slayer had found out so quickly.

"Xander, the Gossip Queen, of course," Faith retorted. "How _is_ Buffy, by the way?" she sneered. "Where's the little Slayer Princess?"

"She's not hiding from you, if that's what you're insinuating." Willow puffed herself up a bit. "She's in Rome. We figured you could handle this portal stuff without her here to hold your hand, so she's on a mission to kill an ancient vampire in Italy."

"Wow, must be some Big Bad if ya had to send the Great Buffy Summers over there," Faith shot, her words coated with bitterness.

Willow stood a little straighter, her own anger starting to build from the younger woman's arsenal of coy remarks. "You of all people should know firsthand how difficult killing an Ancient is, especially for one of the new girls. Do I even have to mention the name Kakistos?"

Faith hung her head guiltily. "Sorry, Red. It's just that –"

"You're in love with Buffy, I know," sing-songed the witch, picking up an ancient text.

The dark slayer hid her surprise well. "This has nothing to do with Buffy," she lied.

"Please. You're wicked obvious," the Wicca drawled, half-mocking the Boston girl. She smiled smugly.

Faith cracked her knuckles and took a step closer to the redhead. "Ya know…if you weren't an all-powerful witch…" she jokingly threatened.

"Yea, yea…we'll talk when you grow a pair," Willow countered. Faith opened her mouth, but closed it again, unable to find a snappy retort.

"Okay, so enough girl-talk. Time to get serious," the redhead commanded. "Stand in the middle of the circle and we'll see what happens."

"Geez, you make a girl feel so confident," the dangerous brunette teased. "I'm not gonna grow a tail or nothing am I?"

Willow ignored the other woman's question. "There's something across this ether door you'll need to bring back," she stated, all business. "Like we talked about before, I don't know what it is, but the books say it's important."

Faith nodded once, letting the Wicca know she was ready. Willow began chanting slowly in a long-forgotten language. The candles surrounding the circle flickered softly. Suddenly, sparks flew out of the witch's hands and she quickly dropped the book. "Okay, well that was weird," she muttered, staring at the singed text.

"Nothing happened," Faith observed, still standing in the center of the chalked circle. She looked around the room briefly. "No doors opened."

"Thanks, Slayer Obvious," Willow grumbled, bending to pick up her discarded book.

Faith sat down on the ground. "I thought you said the Chosen One was supposed to be able to open this thing."

Willow scrunched her nose up and turned the tome in her hands sideways. "That's what I _thought _it said at least."

Faith ran her hand through her hair and breathed out deeply, trying to control her frustrations. This trip to Scotland seemed a complete bust.

"What was up with the sparklers?" she asked.

"Don't know…but it didn't happen when Buffy or any of the other girls tried to open the portal." Willow cursed under her breath. "I don't understand," she complained. "It's _got _to be you who can open this thing." She paused, thinking. "Maybe I got the date wrong?"

"Red, I can't just hang around here until y'all figure out what's going on with this mystic gate thing. I've gotta get back to Chicago and back to –"

"Bree, yes. I know," Willow mumbled a little sadly. She turned her head away from the dark slayer.

"It doesn't matter if I have a girlfriend or not anymore," Faith countered softly. "Cause Buffy has Satsu." The gentleness of her tone surprised even herself. She didn't know why she felt bad for disappointing the witch. "I guess I didn't realize she'd move on so quickly," Faith admitted.

Willow smiled wistfully at the dark Slayer. "You left her with no other choice, you know?"

Faith stood, brushing the chalk dust from her leathers. "Yeah, I know, Red," she breathed. "That ship has sailed. We've all moved on."

The words were easy to say. The lie seemed to jump off her tongue. But that didn't mean she actually believed it.

"You're shorter than I thought you'd be."

"Excuse me?" Faith turned on her heels to find the owner of the soft, yet assured voice.

Satsu.

The young woman had been pacing in the hallway for the past half an hour, waiting for Faith to come out of her room. Every time she passed the door, the Asian girl briefly considered knocking and confronting the dark slayer; but every time she backed down. When Faith finally emerged, she checked her courage and found her voice.

"Somehow I imagined you'd be taller," she repeated. The new slayer eyeballed the leather-clad woman and crossed her arms across her modest chest, trying to appear more menacing than she actually was. "Gotta admit though…you're hotter than I had pictured; but I can deal."

The Boston slayer smirked. "So you're the new puppy," she taunted, her lips curling into a cruel smile. "I was wondering if we were gonna do this."

"This?" the new slayer asked, confusion crossing her face.

"Ya know," Faith started, placing a hand on her hip. "A pissing match. Mine's-bigger-than-yours kinda stuff."

"I hope you're not here to cause trouble," Satsu said, her words a subtle warning. "I know all about you."

The two women slowly circled each other as if sizing each other up or looking for a weakness before an epic battle.

"Nah, Twinkie," Faith countered, her eyes twinkling. "I'm one of the good guys now – have been for a while now. Didn't you get the memo?"

"I didn't mean you going all evil again," the Asian girl clarified. "I'm talking about you and Buffy."

Faith narrowed her eyes. "And what exactly did the Great Blonde One tell you about me?"

The new slayer frowned and her dark eyes briefly filled with pain. "Enough to know that she's not over you," she stated. Satsu stopped pacing and spread her hands open as a sign of truce. "I just want her to be happy, ya know."

Faith's cocky smirk transitioned into a soft smile. "Good. I'm glad we've gotten that settled then."

Satsu noticed the small duffle in Faith's hand for the first time. "So you're leaving?" she asked a little too anxiously.

Faith chuckled darkly at the other girl's reaction. "Eager for me to go before the Great Blonde One gets back from Italy?"

The new slayer frowned at the tone of her voice. She hadn't meant to be that obvious.

She chewed on her bottom lip. "No, it's just that I, uh—" Satsu stammered, trying to find the right words that didn't make her sound pathetically jealous or threatened by the dark slayer.

"Nah, it's cool, kid," Faith breezed. "Don't sweat it. I'm just waiting for my ride and then I'm outta your lives."

A look of relief passed over the Asian slayer's delicate features. Faith turned again to leave down the corridor.

"Oh, and Satsu," the Boston slayer called over her shoulder as she walked away. "If you hurt her, I _will _kill you."

Chicago

"Well at least you're consistent," came a cold, feminine voice. "They're always blondes."

The dark slayer's ears were ringing, her mouth was dry, and her limbs sore. _"Who's talking and why do I feel like I was hit by a semi-truck?" _

"Shit! You didn't say anything about a girlfriend!" A feminine young blonde jumped out of bed and hastily grabbed her discarded clothes. "Where are my pants? Where are my pants?" she muttered under her breath.

After a brief moment of panic and one final glance toward the naked brunette sprawled on the bed, the anonymous woman scampered out of the master bedroom and down the hallway, haphazardly throwing on her clothes as she fled out the door. The front door to the apartment slammed shut, leaving the hung-over slayer and her girlfriend alone in the walk-up.

Faith rolled on her back, not bothering to cover her naked form. She squinted into the darkened bedroom until her eyes rested on the form of her angry partner. Bree stood looming over the reclining slayer, her arms crossed and her eyes wild with anger.

"Hey baby," croaked the Boston native, giving her a dimpled grin. "You make coffee?"

"If you didn't have super powers, I seriously would hurt you for this," Bree spit. She paused and shook her head. "But I know it's pointless. I could never hurt you. Not like _she _does."

Faith closed her eyes, willing the room to stop spinning, swallowing down the wave of nausea that suddenly washed over her.

"What is this, Faith?" Bree's voice cracked. "One weekend in Scotland and you completely revert to the reckless alcoholic womanizer you once were?"

Faith sat up gingerly and pressed a hand against her forehead hoping to stem the pain from her headache. "Fuck, Bree. Gimme a second before you bust my balls, yeah?"

The sound of glass shattering on the wall caused Faith to jump out of bed and instinctively take a defensive pose. Bree heaved another glass vase above the headboard of their bed.

"Jesus Christ, woman!" Faith hollered. She held up her hands to prepare for the next projectile thrown her way.

"How _could you_?" The scorned woman seethed as she threw another vase in the direction of the cheating slayer. "And with some nameless, faceless blonde? The least you could have done was fucked Buffy Summers instead of some anonymous slut. You owe me that much."

"Yeah, well not like Buffy would have me," Faith growled, her anger boiling to the surface, her headache forgotten. "Fuckin' got herself a girlfriend."

"Oh! So that's what this is all about?" Bree screamed. "She hurt you, so you what – go all destructive mode on me?"

Faith grabbed her leathers and tank top off the floor and pulled them on her body hastily, not bothering with underclothes. "You haven't _seen_ destructive, girlfriend," she taunted, narrowing her eyes with anger. "When you met me last year, I was a _kitten_ compared to what I did to Buffy and everyone she loved."

The brunette grabbed her jacket off of a hall hook and strode briskly out the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Bree yelled after the retreating form of her girlfriend.

Faith kept moving. "Dunno. Anywhere but here."

When the blonde heard the apartment door slam a final time, she sat down heavily on the bed and sobbed bitterly.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5: Whatever Makes You BraveScotland

Xander paused in the castle corridor upon hearing Buffy and Willow's voices as he passed the Slayer's bedroom. The Chosen One had recently returned to Scotland with her small contingent of Slayers, having defeated an ancient vampire in Rome. The two women lounged on Buffy's comforter gossiping about the blonde's most recent Italian adventures.

"I swear. It was the biggest one I've ever seen!" he heard the blonde say, causing him to halt in his tracks.

"The biggest?" Willow chirped, her voice cracking a little. "Really?"

"I know, right?" the Slayer countered, her voice taking on an excited lilt. "And lemme just say," she boasted, "I've seen _a lot_ of them in my day."

"Totally. Way more than me, that's for sure," Willow agreed. "So if _you're _saying it was big, then…wow," the witch admired.

"It was ugly too," Buffy added. "Gnarly, cloven hands, bad teeth, and on top of that a horrible dresser!" She paused, looking thoughtful. "Do you think if Angel and Spike ever get that old, they'll get ugly like that, too?"

It suddenly dawned on Xander what the two girls were gossiping about. The eye-patched man quickly scampered down the hallway, his face red with embarrassment. _"I knew living in a castle full of women was gonna make me go crazy," _he silently cursed.

Willow laughed lightly and shrugged her ignorance. "I dunno. Dracula's gotta be pretty old, and he's all kinds of dreamy… Well, at least Anya thought so. Guys with pointy teeth don't really boil my caldron, if you know what I mean. Or…guys at all, for that matter."

Buffy smiled knowingly at her friend. "So how were things here while I was gone?" she asked nonchalantly, tossing her replacement Mr. Gordo lightly in the air and catching him again.

"You mean, how was _Faith_, don't you?" Willow teased, pulling her legs up on the mattress to rest her chin on her knees. It felt good to be gossiping again with her friend. Between mythical portals and apocalypses, there hadn't been enough time lately for girl talk.

Buffy frowned guiltily and placed the stuffed pig back on her pillow. "Am I that obvious?" she grumbled, sticking out her bottom lip in a well-practiced pout.

Willow gave her friend a sympathetic smile. "You're hopeless, Buff."

The witch paused, thinking about what exactly she wanted to reveal to her friend about Faith's stay at the castle. "It was an interesting visit, to say the least," she started slowly.

"Oops, hold that thought, Will," the blonde interrupted, hearing her phone vibrating in her purse. She grabbed the bag off of the ground and rummaged quickly through the cavernous tote, finally finding the small device.

"Hello?" she asked into the receiver, not recognizing the American number on her caller ID. The blonde received no initial response, but she could faintly hear soft sobs echoing on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" she tried again. She heard a small cough as the unidentified person tried to pull herself together.

"She cheated on me."

Buffy let the words and the voice bounce around in her head for a moment, the gears of her brain sputtering along to try and place where she had heard the soft, feminine voice before.

"Bree?"

The voice continued, as if confirming Buffy's wild guess. "I came home and found her in our bed with another woman. We had a fight and I haven't seen her since."

"I don't see how I –" Buffy started, startled to be on the phone with the Chicago woman.

"I know she'll never love me like I love her," Bree interrupted. "She doesn't have room in her heart for two 'B's." The woman choked slightly on the final words, before composing herself again. "It's always been you, Buffy," she continued somberly. "She can't love anyone else but you. I'm just the replacement."

Buffy covered her mouth lightly with her hand. Willow gave her a quizzical look as if expecting her friend to tell her who was on the phone; but the blonde Slayer found herself unable to form words.

Bree's assertion echoed loudly in her head. _"It's always been you." _

"Listen," the woman on the other side of the Atlantic continued, her voice regaining some of its former confidence and strength. "I'm calling because she's back to her old ways…like she was before…like she was when I first met her. The girls at the club are worried about her, so they called me. And when strippers are worried…well…" She tried to chuckle, but it came out devoid of humor, without mirth.

"I don't know where she's living now-a-days," Bree continued, her voice now curt and business-like. "I haven't seen her since our fight. She just… She never came back. Most of her stuff is still here at the apartment, but her favorite leather pants and Mr. Gordo are gone."

"Mr. Gordo?" The Californian was finally able to string together a few coherent syllables to interrupt Bree.

"Yeah. That's what she calls her favorite stake," the girl revealed.

"Buffy," she continued quickly, afraid of being interrupted again. The next words were going to be hard, but she swallowed her pride. "I know I should probably hate you. And part of me does. But I think you're the only one she'll listen to." She took a deep breath before continuing. "You need to come back to Chicago and stop her before she hurts someone…or herself."

Buffy didn't hesitate. She didn't need to mull over the invitation. This time she didn't need more time.

"I'll be on the next flight."

ChicagoSuggested listening: "Let it Rock" by Kevin Rudolf, ft. Lil Wayne

The blonde Slayer stood on the second-floor loft overlooking the mass of bodies heaving beneath her on the Chicago dance floor. The chaos of body parts moved as one to the heavy pulsing bass as if those on the ground floor had morphed into one giant mass of moving flesh.

After Buffy had repeated her conversation with Bree to Willow, the witch had insisted upon teleporting her friend to wherever Faith's essence was. When the Slayer had originally balked at the idea, the Wicca countered that it would be far more efficient than Buffy taking another flight to O'Hare and then having to track down the rogue Slayer in the Windy City.

Willow's spell had transported her to a dark alley outside of a dance club. Thankfully finding herself alone, the Slayer promptly vomited that morning's breakfast from the jarring spell into a crate of broken wooden boxes. After wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and popping a breath mint she had the foresight to bring along, Buffy walked out of the alley and towards the front entrance of the club.

It was still early enough in the night that a line had not yet formed to gain access to the nightclub. The blonde Slayer flashed the bouncer her ID and pulled her shoulders a little straighter as she walked through the front doors. Her ears were immediately assaulted by pounding bass and she grimaced at the prospect of having to hunt down the brunette in this crowded bar. She weaved her way through the mass of dancing bodies and climbed the twisting staircase to the second floor in order to gain a better view of the bar's patrons.

"How am I going to find her," Buffy mumbled under her breath, squinting into the darkness to distinguish one face among the hordes. She closed her eyes, attempting to hone in on their Slayer connection, feeling out into the crowd for the rogue woman.

"Haven't seen you here before," a deep voice observed directly behind her.

Buffy opened her eyes, annoyed, but didn't bother to turn around. "Not from here. Not staying long," she informed flatly, immediately dismissing the man.

"Aw, c'mon baby. Lemme buy you a drink," the stranger insisted. "You need to loosen up."

Buffy felt a strong hand suddenly groping her ass. Acting on instinct, she spun around quickly and her small clenched fist connected underneath a square jaw, sending the offending male off his feet and flying into an empty table.

"I do _not _need to find the fun," she seethed between clenched teeth, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The man was stunned, but relatively unhurt, as he lay in a pile of wood scraps and spilled drinks. The bar staff quickly surrounded the patron and attempted to clean up the mess while throwing threatening glances in the direction of the small blonde.

The sound of a slow clap made Buffy turn her glare away from the man who was slowly regaining consciousness and his dignity.

"_I_ always thought you were fun, Blondie," came the husky, yet feminine voice. A leather-clad goddess stepped out from behind the gathering crowd of on-lookers.

"Faith," Buffy breathed.

If anyone could be described as sex on legs, Faith took that definition and gave it a wedgie, stole its lunch money, and shoved it in a locker. The brunette, normally stunning, was even more so that night.

A blood-red corset hugged the dark haired Slayer's torso, emphasizing the woman's narrow waist and accentuating her ample cleavage. Her make-up was dark, nearly an homage to their Sunnydale past when the younger Slayer wore her eyeliner, lipstick, and mascara like a mask lest anyone break through to the vulnerable woman underneath the layers of cosmetics.

Faith took a step closer in her heavy black boots, which allowed the blonde to further appreciate the slender calves and the thin, yet toned, thighs. The brunette's black leather trousers looked as though someone had spray-painted them on her long, slender legs. The golden-haired Slayer swore she could almost see the muscles rippling under the shiny black material.

Buffy was all too familiar with the body those pants encased and she struggled to focus on the present, rather than allow her mind to drift to the distant past when those strong thighs were so intimately wrapped around her naked body. Upon discovering she had been holding her breath, the blonde relaxed her lungs. Her breath came out in shuddering bursts.

Faith slowly circled the other woman, allowing her eyes to trail up and down the well-disciplined form of the elder Slayer. Buffy stood perfectly still, like a frightened field mouse being engulfed by the tightening grip of a serpent. Finally, the raven-haired beauty stopped in front of her former nemesis.

Buffy allowed herself another glance at the lightly tanned cleavage that heaved and struggled under the tight confines of the laced-up leather top. Her gawking didn't go unnoticed by the Boston Slayer.

"You just gonna ogle the goodies, Princess? Or is there something else you want?" The words came out dripping with over-confidence and the promise of something more.

Being dangerously close, Faith reached out and toyed with the jade pendant at the end of the elder Slayer's necklace, enjoying the way the other woman tensed at her touch. "New necklace?" she asked innocently, her enchanting mouth curling into a coy smile.

The leather-clad girl slowly trailed the fingertips of her right hand down the length of the elder Slayer's neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake, stopping just above the blonde's clavicle.

Buffy struggled to find her voice. She hadn't expected to run into the dark woman so early in the night, and she certainly hadn't expected to be under her thrall so easily.

Recognizing the blonde's predicament, Faith grinned wide. She wet her lips slowly and leaned in dangerously close, letting her thick bruising lips brush tantalizingly against the small Slayer's right ear. Buffy visibly shuddered at the touch. "Let's dance, Slayer," the brunette purred.

Buffy swallowed hard and nodded her consent. Faith flashed a dimpled smile at the other woman and grabbed her sweaty hand in her own to lead the small Slayer down the flight of stairs toward the dance floor.

Buffy worked hard to concentrate on the steps beneath her feet rather than the leather-encased backside gently swaying in front of her. The blonde silently prayed that she wouldn't stumble in her slaying-incompatible high heels. Yes, she had been there to find Faith; but that didn't mean she had to look frumpy while seeking out her former nemesis.

Faith led the other woman, grasping the blonde's hand tightly, down the final stairs and worked her way onto the club's main floor, weaving through the tightly packed mass of bodies. Finally satisfied with a small pocket of space, she turned around. She roughly grabbed the other woman by her narrow hips and pulled her close.

Buffy felt like a deer in headlights, awaiting the impending impact. She felt like she was drowning in Faith's scent; the slight shadow of cigarette smoke, the faint tang of sweat, and heady, exotic spice.

"You gonna dance, Blondie?" Faith purred. "Or do you need me to remind you how to move that body?"

The song wasn't the frenzied house beats the blonde was used to – the kind they had danced together to so many years ago at the Bronze. It was slower, more primal. Faith spun Buffy around and pulled her close so the smaller Slayer's backside was held tightly against her front. The brunette splayed her hands across the other woman's jutting hipbones, unconsciously mimicking that distant morning in the motel shower.

Faith began to sway her hips to the beat, encouraging the blonde Slayer to do the same.

Buffy closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in the moment. She leaned her head back, resting it on the dark Slayer's shoulder. She could feel the pulsing of the bass vibrating against her body, the energy from the frenetic dancers that surrounded them, and the intoxicating sensation of Faith's breath hot against her exposed neck.

Faith scraped the tips of her top canines across the blonde's neck, inhaling the woman's scent and relishing the feel of her soft skin, vulnerable against her mouth. She licked the side of the blonde's neck, tasting the thin sheen of sweat that had accumulated there, and nearly swooned when her sister-Slayer shuddered beneath her touch.

She tightened her grip on the small Slayer's hips, holding her impossibly closer against the front of her body. She raked her short, manicured nails down the length of Buffy's denim thighs, creeping her fingers up until one hand cupped the blonde's jean-covered sex while the other arm wrapped possessively around the Californian's slender waist. The elder Slayer's top had ridden up slightly on her stomach, and Faith felt the delicious burn of her arm against that bare patch of skin.

The dark brunette was taken aback that Buffy had not pulled away, embarrassed to be touched so intimately in public. She looked down at the other woman's face, slightly surprised to find only a small, lazy smile of contentment.

Faith spun her partner around again, this time so the two faced each another. As much as she loved the previous position, she wanted to feel more of the small Slayer's body pressed tightly against her own. She positioned herself with one leg wedged between the blonde's and began a slow, sensual grind.

The golden-haired Slayer found herself powerless to the movements of the dark woman's body. She felt like she was suffocating from the hypnotizing beat engulfing her senses and the raw promise of sexuality evident in the brunette's expressive eyes. Buffy forced herself to remember why she had come back to Chicago in the first place. This wasn't about getting hot, sweaty, and grind-y. This was about saving Faith.

"We should talk," the blonde yelled in her sister-Slayer's ear in an attempt to be heard over the club's music.

"Princess, we've been doing nothing _but _talk since the day we met," the dark woman responded. "I think it's about time we let our bodies do the conversin'." Faith ran her hands up and down her body as she continued to sway to the throbbing base.

"Fine. _I_ need to talk to you," the smaller Slayer insisted. Buffy grabbed the dangerous woman's hot hand and pulled her off the dance floor and towards a quieter, more secluded area of the club near a sparsely populated bar.

Faith crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the Chosen One awaiting yet another patented Buffy-pep talk.

"You don't seem surprised to see me," observed the elder Slayer. She fidgeted with the hem of her top.

Faith leaned her back against the edge of the bar, looking mildly interested in her surroundings and present company. "I know why you're here," she shrugged nonchalantly. "Bree's a great girl, but she should really learn to mind her own business." She turned her back on Buffy to order a drink at the bar.

"I'm not here just because of Bree, you know." Buffy stated, raising her voice to be heard over the crowd. "I'm here for you."

Faith turned back with a shot in either hand. She gave one to the blonde and quickly tossed back her own.

Buffy looked down at the shot glass in her hand and grimaced. _"Why are there gold flecks in my drink?" _she silently lamented.

"I'm fine, Buffy," Faith said after swallowing the mixture, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't need an intervention and I don't need you to save me."

The blonde quickly downed her shot as well, ignoring the impulse to gag on the fiery mixture. "I meant what I said at that coffee shop," she sputtered, half choking on the seemingly toxic alcohol combination. She set her empty shot glass on the bar top and grabbed one of Faith's hands in her own, now slightly sticky from the alcohol.

"I…want—want you. I want to be with you," Buffy started, staring hard into the brunette's heavily guarded chocolate-colored eyes. "And this isn't just a sex thing, Faith," she insisted quickly before the Boston girl could interrupt. "I want the whole thing. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and have you kiss me knowing that it's _me _and not some other girl. I want to hold your hand in public, not just in darkened movie theaters."

"I know about Satsu," Faith sneered bitterly, shifting Buffy's hand-lock so that the brunette now menacingly held onto the other woman's wrists.

Buffy was unable to contain the surprise and embarrassment on her face. "It – it meant nothing," she murmured, now incapable of making eye contact with her one-time lover. "We went on a few dates, that's all. We never…you know…" she trailed off.

"Prove it," the brunette growled, tightening her grip on the other woman's wrists. "Prove to me that you really want to be with _me_. Prove that anything has changed."

"How – I – What do I need to do to convince you?" stuttered the blonde quietly, finally looking up to meet the fiery woman's glare.

"Strip."

Buffy's jaw dropped. "What?" she gawked.

Faith flashed an evil dimpled grin. "I want you out of your comfort zone, Blondie. I want you to prove to me that you'd do _anything _to be with me."

Buffy blinked a few times, letting the woman's words sink in. "You – you just mean a private show though, right? I mean, I don't have to –"

Faith shook her head and smirked. "You don't think I'd let you off that easy, do you, Twinkie?" she taunted. "My club. Tonight. I'll give you half an hour to make up your mind. If you're not there by then, I'll assume you're not serious."

Unannounced, the brunette grabbed the blonde and kissed her deeply, fiercely, taking the elder Slayer's breath away. Faith leaned back from the kiss and smiled dangerously. "Don't disappoint me, lover."

She turned and pushed her way out of the dance club, shoving dancing couples out of the way in her wake. Buffy could only stare blankly, in shock, watching the Boston girl's hasty exit.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6: I'm in love with a stripper

_A/n: I ended up splitting this chapter in two because it was becoming impossibly long for one update, plus I was getting impatient to post. So for all you smut lovers, you'll just have to wait for part 7. Although I'm hoping this update satisfies those urges as well. _

_Also, I may know more than I should about the inner workings of strip clubs. Oops._

The Boston-native leaned her back against the rough brick exterior of the strip club. Jamming her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket, she fished out her lighter and pack of Ultra Lites. She pulled a single cigarette from the hard pack and dangled it at the end of her pouting lips. Shielding the tip from the brisk Chicago wind with a cupped hand, she lit the end and took a long, cathartic drag. She held the smoke in her lungs for a few moments, enjoying the way it filled up her air passage before smoothly breathing out and watching the smoke escape into the clear night sky. Faith closed her eyes and felt the slow nicotine buzz wash over her body.

She had attempted to quit smoking when she and Bree were together; the blonde practically demanded it of her, turning down her sexual advances if she smelled like cigarette smoke. Although the brunette had smoked harder brands while in prison, the best she could do now was the weak stuff, having to retrain her lungs to take the abuse again.

Old habits died hard with the rogue Slayer. Smoking. Drinking. Promiscuity. And now loving Buffy Summers.

Taking another deep drag and blowing out the smoke, she looked down at the clock on her cell phone. Twenty minutes had passed since she left the dance club and Buffy. Ten minutes remained before the brunette would have to concede that the elder Slayer had not seriously considered her ultimatum.

She hugged one arm around her body to keep warm as the other hand went to her mouth for another delicious drag of cancer. Damn Ultra Lites always burned too quickly. The dark woman sighed deeply and ran a hand through her long tresses. She flicked her dying cigarette into the dark alley, hearing it sizzle out in a puddle.

Shoving her hands into the front pockets of her leather jacket, she walked towards the rear entrance of the strip club. She might as well get some free alcohol before surrendering for the night.

Buffy looked around the crowded strip club and swallowed hard. The space was considerably more populated than the last time she had been at the morally questionable establishment. Her eyes scanned the bar's patrons as she looked for a familiar face, and found the woman for whom she had been seeking standing at the end of the long bar.

Faith took a sip from her well drink and looked deep into the bottom of her half-empty glass. The advantage to working at a club with a liquor license was all the free booze she could handle; and they came strong as Hell too.

Buffy maneuvered her way past the packs of predatory men who stood bunched in groups, talking and laughing loudly, less than subtly appreciating the lithe female form as she passed. After a little bit of pushing and weaving bodies, she finally made her way up to the brunette at the bar.

When Faith saw the blonde Slayer, her features clearly revealed her shock. Although she had given Buffy a clear ultimatum, she had not quite expected the other woman to actually show up. The brunette hesitated for just a moment. Maybe she shouldn't force Buffy to go through with this. Maybe just her showing up was evidence enough that the Chosen One wanted to be with her. But the dark side within Faith wanted to see just how far she could push the blonde Slayer outside of her comfort zone.

"You came," Faith observed, her voice flat and disinterested despite her nerves. She took another sip from her drink to give her time to gather her thoughts.

Buffy nodded and looked around the crowded club nervously. She rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms as if cold.

"Yeah, well…that's only the first step," Faith reminded her. The dark Slayer nodded in the direction of the stage. "Can't wait to see your little show, Princess," she sneered, almost angrily. She grabbed the woman's clammy hand in her own. " C'mon. Lemme get you backstage and I'll have some of the girls help you get ready for your set."

As Faith pulled the blonde woman towards the back of the club, her mind raced wildly and her stomach tied itself into knots.

"_Shit. This is really happening. She actually showed up," _she thought_. "I don't know if I would do something like this even for _her_. Blondie's probably gonna freak at the last second though; that's more her style," _the Boston girl silently assured herself_. "Yea, she'll go through the motions until it really counts and then she'll back down. She never was able to go all the way for me,"_ she fumed silently.

The Boston girl led the Californian backstage to where shapely women in various stages of undress chatted idly with one another and prepared for their performances.

"Hey, ladies," Faith announced loudly. She waited for the dancers to look in her direction before continuing. "Gotta new girl tonight, so everyone be cool. This is…" the dark girl looked sideways at the woman standing nervously beside her. "This is Slayer."

Some of the women waved and murmured a hello to the new girl who stood awkwardly and out-of-place before them.

"You're in good hands now, Twinkie," the Boston woman assured. She placed her hand in the small of the blonde's back and gently pushed her slightly forward. "See ya out there." Faith spun on her heels and exited the area.

A beautiful African American woman, whose frame looked too small to support her fake chest, strode confidently toward the blonde. She thrust her hand out and Buffy graciously accepted the greeting.

"Heya, Slayer. I'm Safari," she said, smiling wide. Her tragic leopard-print bikini now made more sense.

Safari gestured with her thumb towards a tiny, sandy-haired woman who was bent over at the waist, pulling a long white stocking up a slender leg. The dancer's back was covered with a dark tattoo of giant angel wings. "That's Mandi," she informed.

The stripper in question stood up straight and walked over to meet the new potential dancer. She was naked from the waist up, clothed only in a short pleated skirt and long white stockings. "Mandi with an 'I' not a 'Y,'" the small woman clarified.

Safari laughed. "I keep telling her it's a terrible cliché – exotic dancers whose names end in the letter 'I' – but then she pointed out there's an 'I' at the end of my name, so who am I to judge," she shrugged.

Mandi eyeballed the blonde woman suspiciously. "So you're trying out tonight?"

Buffy wrung her hands together nervously. "Uh, yeah. Money's tight lately," she answered lamely.

Safari frowned slightly. "Honey, have you ever done this before?" she asked, her voice tinted with concern.

Buffy blinked hard, willing the tears she could feel creeping through her tear ducts to remain unshed. She could only shake her head in answer. The woman who had died twice and had battled immeasurable evil, now found herself totally over her head. But if this was the only way to prove to Faith that she wanted to be in a relationship with her, she would have to do it.

Mandi smiled sympathetically and wrapped her bare arm around the blonde's narrow shoulders. "Don't worry, hun," she soothed. "We'll take good care of ya here. Here…you look about my size. Let's find you a kick-ass costume to go with that stage-name."

Buffy allowed Safari to tie her flimsy top behind her neck and then secure the fasten behind her toned back.

"Okay," the woman started. "You've got like four minutes to dance out there. So don't blow your wad too quickly."

"My what?" the blonde squeaked.

Mandi laughed lightly as she liberally applied dark eyeliner under the small Slayer's lower eyelids. "She just means don't take off your clothes too quickly. If you take it all off within the first thirty seconds or minute, you're just gonna feel awkward up there. Take your time."

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Buffy paused. "Why do you girls do it? Is the money that good?"

Safari shrugged her slender shoulders as she finished tying the blonde's top. "The money's decent yea," she admitted. "But for me it's all about the rush. I mean, I've never done hard drugs or anything, but I gotta imagine the feeling is pretty comparable."

"Plus she's kinda slutty," Mandi laughed with a wink. Safari made a face and stuck her tongue out at her co-worker.

"So – so what else?" Buffy asked. "I mean, I just dance around and take off my clothes?"

"Pretty much," Mandi nodded. "Oh! And remember that you can touch them, but they can't touch you. And if you see a guy or," she paused, "…a girl…that catches your eye, make sure ya give 'em a 'stripper kiss.' That'll get ya some killer tips and it's a nice ice breaker for when we have to do private lap dances later in the night."

The blonde slayer raised an eyebrow at the dancer's advice.

Safari grinned. "Watch this, I'll show ya what to do."

Mandi sat down in a fold-up chair and Safari walked over so that her breasts were at the other woman's eye-level. "This," the leopard-print woman instructed, "is a stripper kiss."

Mandi planted her face in between the two soft globes. Safari brought her small hands up to either side of her ample breasts and pressed them together, sandwiching the other dancer's face between her female flesh. "And then," Safari continued, laughing, "just wiggle 'em around a little bit so they get a nice face full."

Buffy looked down at her own modest chest and frowned. Mandi pulled her head out of Safari's chocolate-colored cleavage and saw the blonde's dilemma. "Don't worry about the size, Slayer. I've got a tiny rack and even I can do it. Believe me, with a hot little body like yours," she winked, "you're gonna do just fine."

_Suggested listening: "Breathe on Me," by Britney Spears, __Jacques LuCont's Thin White Duke Remix_

The club DJ grabbed the microphone in his Plexiglas booth. "Alright everyone," he growled over the stereo system. "Give a warm Déjà Vu welcome to our next girl to hit the center stage. Show some love for Slayyyyyyyerrrrr!"

A smattering of applause echoed in the club. The slow pounding of heavy bass reverberated through the air and the sound of heavy breathing pulsed from the club's sound system as the song Safari and Mandi had chosen for Buffy's dance began to play.

The small Slayer walked unsteadily in her platform heels down the narrow catwalk towards the center stage. Her thin legs were encased in dark, stiletto-heeled, leather boots that laced up to just below her knees. She wore a pleated, black leather mini skirt that just barely covered her pert backside, with silver studs decorating the waistband. The blonde's modest cleavage was accentuated by a tight leather halter, the keyhole design revealing pert breasts that seemed to defy gravity. Her lips were bright red and her eyes were painted dark; the smoky makeup a stark contrast to her golden hair which shone almost white against the bright stage lights.

Normally the entrance of a new dancer to the stage elicited a few murmurs of excitement from the bar's patrons, but Faith had never been particularly impressed by any one dancer. Until tonight.

The brunette nearly choked on the ice cubes in her mixed drink when the elder Slayer stalked onto the stage. With each step, with each pulsing beat, it was as if the Chosen One became more and more confident with her presence in this untraditional environment.

The DJ extended the song's intro until the scantily clad woman reached the front of the stage. What had been a sparsely populated area around the stage area was quickly filling up with men and a few women from all walks of life, all eagerly clenching onto dollar bills in their sweaty hands. The blonde's outfit was enough to catch their attention, let alone the tight athletic build and miles of exposed, bronzed skin underneath all that leather.

"Awwww yeah, dude! I love dominatrix blondes!" slurred a drunken fraternity beefcake who stood near Faith by the bar. He slugged one of his equally meaty friends in the shoulder and slammed down the rest of his Red Bull and vodka before clambering over to the stage to get a better view.

Faith rolled her eyes and returned her attention to the ice cubes at the bottom of her glass. She could barely bring herself to look over at her sister-Slayer, half embarrassed and half sexually charged by the view.

On stage, the blonde Slayer grabbed onto the stripper pole and athletically spun herself around it once. Despite the weight of her leather skirt, the pleats seemed to flutter in the air, revealing a lace thong that barely covered the elder Slayer's sex. The quickly growing crowd collectively cheered their appreciation.

The dark brunette frowned, sucking on an ice cube. Maybe she should have thought this plan out more carefully before challenging Buffy. The beautiful woman who had haunted and tormented her dreams for so many years was now going to be the object of others' wet dreams if she kept moving like that.

Determined to do something, albeit she didn't know just what, Faith set her glass on the bar top and shoved her way to the front of the stage despite the loud protests of some of the other patrons.

Seeing the Boston woman take a seat among the hordes gathered near the front of the stage, the blonde gracefully descended down to her knees. She slowly crawled over to the brunette, making sure to give her an eyeful of tanned flesh that struggled against the confines of the tight leather halter.

"Enjoying the view, F?" she purred, noticing the brunette's unwavering stare.

So as not to appear too suspicious, Faith stood up from her seat and tucked a twenty-dollar bill down the elder Slayer's exposed cleavage. She lightly trailed her fingers down the blonde's heaving chest, feeling the heat of the other Slayer's skin burning her fingertips.

"You look fuckin' amazing, Slayer," she murmured low enough for only the blonde to hear. The Chosen One gave her a small smile and returned to her feet.

A man in a shirt and tie, the arms of his button-up dress shirt rolled up to his elbows and his striped tie loosened a bit around his neck, grinned widely at the brunette as she returned to her seat next to him close to the stage's edge.

"I think she likes you," he observed slyly. "How much to watch the two of you together?"

"Not enough gold in the world, buddy," the brunette responded coolly, not taking her eyes off of the woman on stage in front of her.

Buffy smiled coyly at the dark Slayer, as if the show was meant for her alone. She reached behind her neck and slowly unfastened the strings there. Her top was now only secured by the thin bra-strap across her back.

"Don't tell me you wouldn't swing that way," the man tried to banter with the Boston girl. "The blonde up there is hot and seriously hot for you, from the looks of it."

"Never said I wouldn't fuck her," Faith growled, narrowing her eyes. "Just wouldn't have _you _in the audience." She finally tore her eyes away from the mesmerizing woman on stage to glare at the offending male. "Why don't ya scram like a good little rodent before I crush your little friends," she threatened.

"What do you mean, my little frien—?" The man suddenly shrieked loudly feeling the crushing pressure of the dangerous brunette's hand clamped around his testicles. Faith roughly released her grasp on the man and he quickly jumped to his feet and scampered away, holding himself the entire time.

Reaching behind her back again, Buffy fumbled briefly with the halter top's fastening in order to shed her first article of clothing. After a moment, she was able to unhook the closure. Her top tumbled from her body and onto the stage floor, revealing a pair of naked breasts that had haunted Faith's dreams ever since she finally had experienced them first-hand after the fall of Sunnydale.

Buffy couldn't believe how charged she felt once the initial anticipation and embarrassment had subsided. She never dreamed that stripping could be so liberating or make her feel so powerful. She had felt real power before – the essence of the scythe and when she and her friends had combined forces to defeat Adam – but there was something different about taking her clothes off for Faith. The look in the brunette's dark eyes and her almost primal, possessive reaction to the club's other patrons was making the elder Slayer drunk with lust and power. If the blonde didn't have the Boston girl under her spell before, this had certainly cemented it.

The California native leaned her back against the pole and slowly lowered herself down until she reached the floor. She curled her finger in a "come-hither" way, beckoning the drooling Bostonian to stand once again and lean in closer towards the edge of the stage.

A brazen college-aged male, in his drunken haze, falsely believed the signal was for him, and he eagerly scrambled to the stage's edge as well. Buffy's mouth twisted into a wry smirk. She calmly placed the flat of her palm against the man's chest and pushed him away from the stage. The man tumbled harmlessly backwards either from his own inebriated state or the Slayer's strength.

Buffy positioned herself at the edge of the stage in front of Faith. She reared up on her knees, giving the rogue woman prime view of her exposed chest. With the lightest of touches, the blonde grabbed the back of her sister-Slayer's head and pulled the woman towards her until the Boston girl's face rested soundly between her soft, female flesh. Faith audibly moaned, the vibrations sending an explosive chill through the blonde's body. Buffy brought her hands up to her breasts, hefting each pert globe in either hand. She slowly pressed them together on either side of the younger Slayer's face.

Faith's arms and hands twitched uncontrollably at her sides. She wanted nothing more than to latch onto the woman who tempted her on stage. Although she doubted Buffy would push her away, the brunette knew the performance was only half over, and she in no way wanted to encourage anyone else to touch _her _Slayer.

Buffy leaned back slightly and gave the brunette a mischievous smile. The brunette blinked hard, her mouth slightly agape. Subtly, the blonde Slayer glanced down at Faith's vacant chair, indicating she should sit again. Fumbling and unsteady, the former convict fell back into her seat.

Standing on her feet again, Buffy's small hands went to the side of her leather skirt. Finding the zipper, she slowly unzipped the enclosure down the length of the piece of clothing. Smiling at the brunette, she slowly let the skirt fall to the stage floor. The lithe woman stood now before the crowd and Faith in only her tiny panties and stripper boots.

Buffy spun again around the stage's center pole. The muscles beneath her skin lightly rippled up her thin arms and across her toned back. Coming to a rest with her back to the audience, Buffy slowly bent over at the waist, and ran her hands up the length of her slender legs. Her high-heeled boots gave even more definition to her smooth, pert backside.

Faith bit her bottom lip to stifle the small groan that had worked its way up her throat and threatened to escape her mouth. With the blonde in this position, it left very little to the imagination; the dark Slayer couldn't help herself from imagining the other woman in such an intimate position while she had her way with her.

The club's crowd was completely mesmerized by the blonde's performance. Everyone held a collective breath when the beautiful Slayer hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her black, barely-there, lace thong. Still bent over, her hands fluttered and hesitated at the thin band of material around her slender waist, building up the anticipation.

The pulsing bass and dance beats of the song that blared over the strip club's sound system faded away so that the singer's vocals became nearly naked, soloing on their own, like the blonde performing on stage. With a final heavy breath, the song faded away completely, coming to an end.

Buffy straightened and faced the crowd, a shy smile on her face. The audience broke into wild cheers and some of the men gave each other high-fives. Lamely grabbing at her discarded outfit, Buffy scampered backstage with a small wave.

Safari and Mandi nearly tackled the half-dressed blonde as she hastily exited the stage and reached the backstage area. A few other dancers surrounded the new star as well.

"Oh my God, girlie!" Safari squealed, her usual rough edge softened by the impressive newcomer. "You did _such _a good job."

One of the women quickly tossed a terry-cloth robe around the blonde's lithe body. Buffy graciously accepted the clothing item and tied the sash around her mid-section.

"Girlfriend, you gotta get back out there," Mandi insisted, smiling broadly. "The crowd's drooling for more. Take it all off next song and you'll for sure get hired."

A steady, sure voice interrupted the dancers' squeaking and pampering. "Sorry to disappoint, ladies, but Slayer's gotta a previous engagement. She's not gonna be able to finish her set tonight."

Buffy looked around the group of strippers that surrounded her and saw the Boston Slayer standing in the entryway. Faith's arms were crossed across her chest, her body twitching in agitation. She didn't appear angry, but an uncontrolled energy rolled off of her body.

"Aww, c'mon, Lehane. Don't bust the new girl's balls already," Safari urged. "She did awesome out there."

Buffy spoke up finally. "Is there someplace we can talk about…" she trailed off.

"Uh huh. Follow."

Faith grabbed the blonde's hand and led her down the narrow carpeted hallway, back into the club manager's office. Opening the door a crack, the brunette peaked in. Upon finding it empty, she pulled the robed Slayer into the room. The Boston girl closed the door behind them and dead-bolted the office lock with a satisfying 'click.'

Buffy stood in the center of the room and turned to face the brunette. The golden-haired slayer toyed with the robe's soft terrycloth material, running her fingertips up and down the criss-crossed cloth that covered her breasts. She gave her sister-Slayer a shy smile and took a step closer.

Faith's eyes looked wildly dilated, visible evidence of the sexual agitation the elder Slayer's strip performance had produced within the younger woman. Her breathing sounded hollow and ragged, as though she had just run a great distance. The Boston girl stood still, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart as she watched the other woman narrow the distance between them with soft, assured steps.

"So, uh, you wanted to talk?" the brunette rasped, her voice lower and huskier than usual.

Buffy lightly pushed the dark Slayer backwards with the tips of her fingers until the younger woman's backside bumped against the desk behind her. A mischievous smile crept onto the blonde's beautiful face.

Reaching beyond the other woman, Buffy swept her arm across the wooden desk, knocking its contents onto the floor with a jarring crash. She grabbed onto Faith's leather-clad thighs, one in each hand, and with her deceptive strength, lifted the dark Slayer so she was now sitting on the edge of the office desk.

"Alright. This is new," Faith smiled slyly. "Not that I'm complaining," she quickly added.

"That's enough talking from you," Buffy said sternly, pushing the curvaceous woman flat on her back on the desk. "That is…unless you're moaning my name."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: You watch the sunrise with your eyes closed.

A/n: _smut smut smut! Gratuitous smut! Happy Thanksgiving!_

"I want you to eat me out," Buffy commanded, a hand on her hip.

"Yes ma'am," Faith grinned. "I can certainly handle that." She tried to sit up, only to find Buffy's palm firmly pushing her back onto the desk. The brunette gave the elder Slayer a questioning look.

"No," the blonde shook her head, her eyes twinkling mischievously. "Not like that. I wanna be on top."

The Boston girl's eyes widened in realization. "B-Buffy," she stammered. "Are you sure?"

Buffy's mouth twisted into a brazen smile. "What happened to Big Bad Faith?"

The rogue Slayer could only blink hard once and shake her head a little in response. What had happened to Buffy Summers and who was this fucking amazing woman in her place?

The golden-haired Slayer slowly untied the sash around her waist, her hazel-green eyes locked on the chocolate-colored irises of the brunette.

Faith propped herself up on her elbows on the hard surface to afford herself a better view. She wet her lips, the tip of her tongue swiping across her thick bottom lip in anticipation of getting to see the blonde's gorgeous body again.

Buffy shrugged out of the robe's soft material and it cascaded down her svelte form, piling into a heap on the floor. She stood now, only in that painfully sexy, black lace thong.

Faith bit her lip and her face contorted as if she was in pain. The sight before her might certainly be the death of her. But it was so worth it.

Cocking her head to the side, Buffy suddenly looked perplexed as though concocting a complicated plan. "I've changed my mind," she stated simply.

Faith couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her lips, worried that the blonde was pulling the ultimate tease.

"First, I want you to take these off of me." Buffy hooked her thumbs under the elastic waistband of her thong to clarify her demand.

The brunette eagerly scrambled to her feet, surprisingly not bothered by the control Buffy held over her. On the contrary, rather than upsetting her, this more dominant side of her former nemesis only turned her on even more. Her own contained arousal currently threatened to destroy her favorite black leathers and Buffy hadn't even touched her.

The brunette grabbed the other woman by her slender hips and pulled her close. Faith swooped her head low to capture the blonde's lips with her own, but the elder Slayer stopped her with the tips of her fingers before that luscious mouth could press against her own lips.

"No," the blonde woman said softly, almost inaudibly. "On your knees."

Faith swallowed hard and hesitated for only a moment before kneeing on the thinly carpeted office floor. Buffy took a step closer to the other Slayer, her barely-covered sex just inches from the brunette's talented mouth.

The Boston girl ran the tips of her fingers from the Chosen One's knees and up the sensitive, soft flesh of her inner thighs. Buffy sighed and spread her legs further apart, allowing the rogue Slayer to touch her more intimately. Faith looked up at the other girl from underneath her thick, dark eyelashes. Buffy's own eyes were closed lightly and she worried her bottom lip as if uncertain about her decision.

Faith turned her focus back to the exposed skin in front of her. She ran her fingers along the edges of the black panties, where skin met fabric. Slowly, deliberately, the younger Slayer eased the waistband down the golden-haired Slayer's chiseled hipbones and down her smooth, lightly tanned legs. When the thong reached the ground, Buffy calmly stepped out of the material, so that she now stood completely naked before the dangerously beautiful brunette.

Buffy ran her fingers through the silky tresses of the woman kneeing before her, urging her to continue her attentions. Realizing she was holding her breath, Faith slowly exhaled, causing the small Slayer to jump slightly from the sudden sensation of warm air against her naked sex. The dark woman lightly traced her fingertips along the smooth, shaved skin.

Buffy tangled her fingers in the brunette's unruly tresses. "Taste me, Faith," she urged. "I need you."

Faith leaned forward slightly and breathed in deeply, pausing only to let herself drown in the scent of Buffy, aroused and needing her touch. The dark Slayer grabbed a solid buttock in each hand and pulled the small blonde close to her mouth. Lazily, she ran her tongue across Buffy's outer folds, enjoying the way the other woman's flesh quivered from her intimate embrace.

Buffy moaned loudly when the dark brunette's tongue parted her outer lips to tease the source of her liquid arousal. Without dipping inside the blonde's leaking core just yet, Faith ran her tongue the length of the small Slayer's slit, enjoying her taste as though feasting on the most savory delicacy.

She slid her tongue along the pink folds on either side of the elder woman's clit, knowing exactly where the other Slayer craved her touch. Faith mentally refused to immediately cave in to the other woman's soft and insistent pleas. Buffy might _think _she was in control, but from this position – even if on her knees – it was now Faith who held all the power.

After pulling out enough tortured sighs and whimpers from the other Slayer, the brunette finally relented and flicked her tongue against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Oh fuck," Buffy rasped, her voice low and ragged. Her knees buckled slightly as if threatening to collapse.

Tenderly, Faith softly captured the small nub of flesh between her lips and gently began to suck on the blonde's clit. Releasing her hold on the woman's tempting backside, Faith snaked her fingers along the small Slayer's dripping need, spreading her arousal. Buffy moaned her approval and entangled her fingers deeper into the brunette's wavy locks as she continued her gentle ministrations.

"Now. On the desk," Buffy commanded breathlessly. The time for teasing was over.

Wordlessly, Faith quickly resumed her previous position, laying flat on her back on the hard wooden desk.

The blonde's face was flushed red from need, her breath coming out in ragged bursts. She gracefully crawled up the other Slayer's leather-encased body and carefully positioned herself above the woman's face. She slowly lowered herself down, straddling the dark woman. Faith struggled to control her breathing and the blonde bit her bottom lip as she felt the hot air bursting against her naked sex.

The sound of knocking at the door forced the two Slayers to freeze in their spots. The two looked anxiously at the office entrance as if expecting the door to open at any moment. Ignoring whomever was at the other side of the door, however, Faith clamped her hands onto the elder woman's smooth, upper thighs and pushed her tongue deep into the blonde's waiting sex.

Buffy hissed loudly, feeling the brunette's tongue parting and penetrating her sex. She lowered herself more, allowing the other woman more deeply inside, causing Faith's nose to press against the small blonde's throbbing clit.

The knocking on the door turned into an insistent pounding.

"Fucking in here! Come back later!" Buffy announced loudly. She threw her head back in ecstasy as the younger woman began to thrust her tongue in and out of her hot core.

"Oh, um…never mind," came the muffled voice. "Sorry 'bout that! Uh, take your time."'

Faith gripped tightly onto the elder woman's muscular upper thighs, the pads of her fingertips surely leaving bruises in their wake. Buffy ground her sex down hard on the other woman's face, seeking out the friction she desired. The brunette moaned into the elder Slayer's dripping core, the vibrations humming through her lover's body.

Buffy leaned forward, placing her palms flat on the desk in front of her body. Her toned arms rippled as she rested more of her weight on them, not wanting to crush the woman beneath her as she slowly rode the Boston woman's tensed tongue.

Releasing her grip on one of Buffy's thighs, Faith reached up to rub the other woman's clit while her tongue continued to thrust in and out of her quickly tightening sex. Buffy's body suddenly tensed as the first wave of her orgasm washed over her body. She reached a hand underneath Faith's head and pulled her face harder into her sex as she rode out her first orgasm. The dark Slayer greedily drank all that the other woman offered.

Groaning, Buffy shakily moved backwards, sitting her bare backside on the edge of the desk while still facing her lover. Needing only a brief moment to recuperate, the blonde Slayer gave the other woman a sly grin before grabbing onto the front of Faith's leather bodice and haphazardly pulling at the ties that kept the top held together. After a brief struggle with the stubborn top, Buffy was finally rewarded as her eyes feasted on the tight stomach hidden beneath the leather corset.

Not waiting for another command, the brunette reached behind her back and hastily unsnapped the fastening of her strapless black bra before flinging the garment across the room. Faith shook her long locks free, and Buffy bit her lower lip, her eyes ravaging the half-naked form before her.

The elder woman's hands desperately clawed at the snap and zipper of the rogue Slayer's leathers. Grabbing her lover's hands with her own, Faith gave Buffy a small calm smile of reassurance, silently indicating that she could finish the job herself. The dark woman made short work of the front enclosure and quickly wiggled the tight pants down her hips and pulled them off of her long, toned legs.

Buffy immediately straddled the younger woman's devastatingly curvaceous and now naked body, throwing her long legs over the other girl's tight, muscular thighs. Reaching between their bodies, her hand went straight to the brunette's soaking core. Taking just a moment to spread the other woman's arousal around her waiting sex, Buffy slowly sank two slender digits deep inside the younger Slayer.

Faith released a tortured cry and Buffy groaned loudly, feeling the other woman's sex swallow her fingers. "Fuck, you're so tight, Faith," the blonde moaned. "You feel so good."

Fumbling for a second, the brunette similarly reached between their bodies and roughly rubbed the other girl's clit in a circular motion with the pad of her thumb while cupping her sex. Buffy gasped loudly, sucking in mouthfuls of air, feeling her second orgasm of the night quickly building. "Yes, Faith," she panted breathlessly. "Right there. Just like that."

Easily finding a comfortable rhythm, they moved their bodies as if joined together by more than just their hands. Dark brown irises locked with hazel-green, never faltering, as they pushed each other closer and closer to mutual orgasm. Breasts smashed together, hard nipples scraping against enflamed skin, loud groans muffled by the other's desperate mouth. They clawed urgently at each other's body, firm biceps flexing and clenching with each solid thrust into a hot and eager sex.

"Almost…so close," Buffy gasped as she felt the younger Slayer deep inside her for the second time that night.

"Fuck me, Buffy," the dark woman urged. "God, don't stop."

Faith clamped her eyes shut as her pending orgasm continued to build. The outside world melted away and the only thing that existed was the feeling of the woman she loved, tight around her fingers, and Buffy's own digits sliding hard and deep into her own grasping sex.

Buffy whimpered. "I'm gonna. Again. Faith. Oh, God." The words came out staccato. "Faith, look at me," she pleaded. The dark woman opened her eyes to find Buffy's hazel-green pair searching, lost, needing to be found, needing to find something.

The blonde released a strangled cry and the Boston Slayer felt her lover clamp tight around her fingers, a fresh flood of wetness her reward. Unable to hold back any longer, Faith allowed herself to be pushed over the edge and she surrendered herself as well to her own orgasm.

Finally, the two sat on the desk, limbs entangled, breathless and sweaty. Buffy closed her eyes and leaned forward so their foreheads rested against each other. She released a small, contented sigh. They sat like that for a few moments, their ragged breath and their pounding hearts the only sounds in the room.

"That was…that was…" Buffy breathed, unable to form words yet. She swallowed hard.

The dark Slayer chuckled. "Yea, you said it. Damn." The younger woman shook her head. "Take-charge General Buffy is a _total_ turn-on."

The small woman blushed furiously. "You never liked her in Sunnydale," she mumbled.

The Boston girl placed a kiss at the end of Buffy's upturned nose. "Yeah, well, you just weren't givin' me the right kinda orders, Blondie." Faith leaned back a little and placed another soft kiss on the blonde's sweaty forehead. She tucked a stray golden lock behind the elder woman's left ear. "Why don't you get dressed, cutie," she instructed softly, "and I'll wrangle us up some grub."

Faith gingerly eased herself up and off of the desk. She bent slightly to grab her discarded clothes from the floor and began to pull on her black leathers. She looked over at the angelic, naked blonde who remained seated on the edge of the office desk. With no hint of embarrassment on her face, Buffy's eyes unabashedly continued to ravish the rogue woman's half-naked body.

Faith pulled her bra on and began to restring the tangled ties of her leather bodice. Sensing that the top was a lost cause, however, she looked up and grinned at her lover. "Guess I should borrow a t-shirt from one of the girls," she stated, winking at the other woman. "Looks like this top served its purpose though."

The blonde nodded absentmindedly and scanned the room for her discarded robe.

Faith attempted to cover her torso as much as possible before unlocking the office entrance. She reached for the door handle and looked back wistfully at Buffy. The blonde woman had covered herself in the white robe and was now putting her hair up in a messy ponytail.

And that's when the badness hit. The dark Slayer couldn't help the knot that had begun to twist in her stomach the moment her orgasm had faded away. Now they had to talk.

And she was sure the blonde wasn't going to like what she had to say.

Buffy closed her eyes and took a deep breath, enjoying the scent of the sunrise. She wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her body to keep off the early morning chill. After collecting her clothes from backstage and saying goodbye to a few of the remaining dancers, she had left the club and now stood alone along the shoreline of Lake Michigan, waiting for Faith.

She had been acutely surprised upon exiting the strip club to find that the sun was beginning to creep up from behind the horizon. Perhaps the club was some sort of mystical dimension, where time seemed to slow down while the rest of the world continued. Or perhaps spending time with the rogue Slayer just made it seem that way.

"Here ya go, Buff," Faith murmured, interrupting the blonde's silent musings. "I yoinked this blanket from one of the girls."

"The girls at your club – they're pretty nice," Buffy observed, allowing the dark Slayer to wrap the blanket around her thin shoulders. "Naked, but nice."

Faith smirked at her former nemesis. The Buffy from Sunnydale days certainly would have never referred to strippers as "nice." There were so many things she wanted learn about this new-and-improved Slayer standing before her.

"Ya hungry?" the dark woman asked, pushing those thoughts aside. "I got some stuff from the fridge backstage."

"Starved," Buffy nodded. "Who knew taking off your clothes could make you work up such an appetite?"

The brunette grinned mischievously. "Don't think it was just the strippin' that got ya starved, Summers."

"So whatcha got for me?" the blonde asked, trying to ignore the other woman's leer.

"Nothing too exciting," Faith shrugged. "Just some bottled waters and fruit."

"Oooh…gimme, gimme, gimme," urged the elder Slayer, reaching her arms out in front of her and smiling broadly.

Faith smirked at the other woman's reaction and handed her two bottles of water and a plastic container filled with freshly cut fruit. The younger Slayer laid out the second blanket she had managed to find backstage on the slightly damp grass. The early morning dew clung to the long blades of grass like the two Slayers had held onto each other just moments before.

They ate in a comfortable silence, enjoying the calming sounds of crashing waves and the chirpings of a grouping of birds that stared at them from the tree branches above. Finally, Buffy broke the easy silence.

"So. Now what?" she asked. She took a long sip from her water bottle and wiped away the droplets that had collected on her lips with the back of her hand. It had been easy to speak her mind and tell the dark Slayer exactly what she wanted when lust and power had coursed through her veins. Now that the post-stripping power trip had faded, however, she found herself once again uneasy around this self-assured woman.

Faith popped half a strawberry into her mouth and chewed on it thoughtfully. "Now," she started, quickly washing the fruit down with her bottled water, "you go back to Scotland and I stay here in Chicago."

Buffy's hands involuntarily tightened around the picnic blanket. "I _what?_" she gurgled in surprise.

"Buffy, let's not kid ourselves, okay? This thing…whatever this thing is between us…" Faith stated shaking her head, "it would never work out." She took a deep breath, dreading the words she knew she had to say.

"It's always been extremes with us. We're hot. We're cold. We bring each other pain. We bring each other…passion. We fight just as passionately as we fuck." Faith ran her fingers through her hair and tried to wipe the emotion from her face. "You should go back to Scotland," she rasped lowly. "Go back to Satsu. She'll be good for you; she's the kind of girlfriend you deserve. I-I'll never be able to give you that."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Buffy demanded shrilly, staring at her lover in disbelief. "I thought…you said that if I…" She swallowed her anger and tried to compose herself. "I jumped through your hoops, Faith. There can't be any doubt in your mind that it's _you _I want. I want to be with you." She closed her eyes for a moment.

The elder Slayer couldn't contain her anger for long. "I stripped in front of a group of strangers for you!" she yelled. The rage and disbelief washed over her like the violently crashing waves on the Chicago shoreline.

She began to stand up, unable to be seated so civilly and casually with the dark Slayer while she rejected her. Again.

"Wait, Buffy."

Faith grabbed onto the other woman's legs before she could storm away. She awkwardly pulled down the Californian into her lap and held the blonde's body tight against her own. Her arms twitched with strength, letting Buffy know she wouldn't release her without a fight. Waiting until she felt Buffy's agitated body finally surrender to her embrace, she continued her explanation.

"I've got a whole lotta soul-searching to do first." Her voice came out quiet and calm. "Not just for what went down in Sunnydale, but before that. Before slaying. Before you. Things that I never took the time to tell you about my past."

"Things that I never took the time to learn," Buffy corrected her softly.

Faith breathed out deeply, continuing to hold the other Slayer in her strong, capable arms. "Bree was a great girl. She offered me the stability that I was craving. But, I gotta be able to do that for myself. I can't depend on my partner for something so basic as sanity."

Buffy buried her face in the brunette's neck and let the other woman stroke the back of her head. She couldn't look at her lover while she said these words, but she didn't want to forfeit her touch so soon either.

"I need to start slaying again," Faith continued. She looked down at the woman in her arms and lightly played with the strands of silken gold between her fingers. "Working at the club was a way to pay the bills, but it also turned into a way for me to avoid my Calling. If I was serving up drinks, I wasn't staking the dead. I'd get a few in the neighborhood cemetery on nights when the urge was really bad, but really, Chicago should have its own unit of slay-girls, not just an escaped convict like myself."

Buffy sat up straight, pulling herself away from the softness of Faith's skin and her intoxicating scent. "Would you…maybe want to lead a unit?" she asked quietly. Buffy wiped a stray tear from her eye. The weight and definitiveness of the dark Slayer's words were suddenly hitting her hard.

"I'll think about it, Buffy." She squeezed the woman in her arms. "But right now, I've just gotta sort things out for myself before I can even really think about…leading other girls into battle."

The two were silent for a moment before Buffy spoke again. "Well, the trip wasn't a total loss, I guess," she sighed, trying to stay optimistic. Faith cocked her head to the side and looked quizzically at her sister-Slayer. "If I ever get bored with slaying," Buffy clarified, "at least I know now I've got a future outside of the fast food industry."

Faith gave the woman a small, knowing smile. She leaned forward and gave the blonde a soft kiss on her mouth and rhythmically brushed the pad of her thumb over the other woman's denim-covered knee. Buffy leaned back from the kiss before it threatened to build into something more.

"I should probably call Willow and get back to Scotland," the blonde stated sadly, standing up from the blanket and Faith's embrace. She absentmindedly brushed at her backside as if cleaning off phantom dirt.

Faith raised her eyes towards the blonde, the pain and sadness apparent beneath her thick eyelashes. "I don't want to push you away, Buffy," she explained, her voice breaking. "It's – it's just for the best. For both of us, ya know?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip and nodded her understanding. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and dialed the familiar international number. As the phone rang, she turned her back on the brunette who remained seated on the blanket.

"Wills? Hey, it's me. Hi. I-I'm ready to come back to Scotland now. Can you schedule me a transport?"

"No prob, Buffy! Am I conjuring up one ticket or two?" Willow asked, unable to mask the hope in her voice.

Buffy turned and looked longingly at the dark brunette. The rogue Slayer sat with her legs crossed and her eyes closed, her achingly beautiful face illuminated by the early morning sunbeams.

"One."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

8: Saving the Girl.

The brunette pushed at the apartment door, using her shoulder to shove the sticking door open. Walking through the doorframe, she tossed her keys onto the wooden table in the entranceway of the small studio apartment. In one hand she held the _Tribune, _in the other, a bottle of JD wrapped tightly in a brown paper bag.

She sauntered back towards the closet-kitchen and pulled a plastic cup from a small cupboard. Filling the glass with ice, she poured herself some of the brown, fiery liquid before sitting down at a small card table that served as both the kitchen and dining room table. The dark woman scanned her eyes over the classified ads and took a sip from the cup in her hand.

"Back to old habits, I see."

Faith looked up from her plastic cup to see the redheaded witch standing before her. Willow grabbed the whiskey bottle from the card table and looked at its label. "Got another glass for an old friend?"

The brunette raised her plastic cup in a mock toast. Her face showed no surprise to find the Wicca in her sublet. "My bad, Red," she apologized darkly. "Don't get much company lately. Must've forgotten my manners."

She stood from the small table and walked the few steps back to the makeshift kitchen and grabbed another plastic container for the other woman. The Boston girl dumped a handful of ice cubes in the glass and let the witch pour her own drink before returning to her seat at the small table.

Willow took a sip from the glass and made a face as the liquid burned down her throat. She sighed and looked down at the seated Slayer. "So this is _twice _in as many weeks that you've rejected her, you know," she observed. "Are you even now?"

The Bostonian glanced at the Wicca once and then looked back down at her newspaper. "I'm seriously just trying to do the right thing here, Red," Faith conceded. She took another drink from her plastic cup without looking up. "I'm an ex-con, I drink too much, smoke too much, and fuck around too much. That's not the kind of life Buffy deserves."

Small sparks flew from the witch's hands as her anger threatened to bubble to the surface. "How can sit here so calmly, so…stoical, knowing you've crushed her?" Willow demanded. "You can't just make that decision for you. You're what she wants. You're who she _needs_."

Faith cocked an eyebrow, but continued to look disinterested.

"It's always been you, Faith." Willow hesitated. "Even in high school, it was always you. Why do you think I was so jealous of you back then?"

"'Cause I look better in leather? I dunno," shrugged the brunette noncommittally. She set her glass down on the cheap table.

Willow laughed sardonically. "Oh, that's right. You weren't around when I had to pretend to be a lesbian dominatrix vampire."

"Domi-who whatzit?" The Boston girl nearly choked on her tongue.

Willow laughed again, this time with less bitterness. She took a seat across from the dark Slayer. The two sat in silence for a moment, staring at each other from across the table as if daring the other to speak.

Finally, Faith sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "So what do you expect me to do, huh? Send her flowers? Maybe a 'gee-sorry-I-rejected-you-after-you-stripped-publicly-to-be-with-me card'?"

"Do they make those?" The redhead twisted her mouth into a wry smile.

"I think I've seen 'em in the strip club gift shop." The Boston girl tried a cheeky smile of her own.

"Your strip club has a gift shop?" Willow asked incredulously.

Faith nodded and flashed the witch a dimpled grin. "Gotta love capitalism, Red."

Willow turned her head away from the slayer and looked at her surroundings. "Where are we, anyways?" she asked. "Chicago, yes, I got that much. But this doesn't look like any of your usual haunts."

The witch glanced around the small, dilapidated studio. Although the apartment was spotlessly clean, it was a far cry from the spacious updated apartment she had last seen the brunette inhabit. In one corner, a small television sat atop a narrow bookshelf, and a futon seemed to serve as both a couch and a bed. The kitchen was even less impressive, a microwave and small refrigerator, housed within a shallow closet. The dark brunette sat at an old card table, two metal folding chairs the only seating.

"I'm subletting from one of the dancers until I find a proper job," Faith explained, noting the disapproving glimmer in the witch's eyes. "She got a gig in the suburbs, so she's living out there now."

"You're quitting bartending?" Willow asked, cocking an eyebrow.

The brunette nodded. "Working at the strip club is decidedly incompatible with my Slaying responsibilities. So I'm staying here for a bit." She grimaced slightly. "I can't exactly crash with Bree if I'm looking for a new start, ya know? Plus most of our friends chose Bree over me in the 'divorce' if ya get what I mean."

Willow nodded once in understanding. Lesbian break-ups were messy business. "Well I'm sorry to interrupt your glamorous new life, and this new start nonsense you're spinning…but we need you back in Scotland. That business with the portal, remember?"

Faith frowned and looked into her cup. "Will Buffy be there?" Her voice came out low and serious.

"Well, she _does _live at the castle," Willow pointed out. "So chances are, yes."

"Willow…I don't know…" the brunette hesitated, looking up to see Willow's Resolve Face. "Things aren't exactly kosher between the two of us. I think it's a little too soon for me to be jumping back into the fray."

"You can't just choose when you want to be a Slayer, Faith," Willow countered. "It chose you, not the other way around."

Faith sighed and rubbed at the bridge of her nose. "Fine. Just don't tell Buffy I'm there, okay? I just wanna do the portal thing and be outta everyone's hair. Get back to Chicago."

The witch cocked an eyebrow questioningly. "Isn't she going to be able to _feel _that you're there? Your Slayer connection?"

"Well, then, do some mojo to dull our connection or somethin'."

"But then _you_ won't be able to feel _her, _thereby increasing your chances of accidentally running into each other," the witch reasoned.

"Fine, Red," Faith grumbled, tossing her hands in the air exasperated. "Keep things the way they are. But don't say a word, ya got me? I'm supposed to be figuring my shit out in the States, not playing superhero in Scotland."

Willow stood up from the metal folding chair and set her plastic cup on the card table. "Hold onto your lunch," she muttered, closing her eyes in concentration.

The small Chicago studio apartment faded into blackness and the two former foes re-appeared in the castle's grand hall with a loud crack. Xander stood holding onto a bucket for Faith to lose the contents of her stomach into.

Wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand, Faith glared at the two friends. "Now remember, you two. Not a word about me being here," she warned lowly. "I'm here for work and then I'm gone. Let's not make this more complicated than it has to be."

A quiet knock roused the dark slayer from her silent reading. She looked up from her book and toward the closed door of her bedroom as if expecting to see the person who was interrupting her quiet evening. The brunette held her breath for a moment, trying to feel if the golden-haired slayer was on the other side of the closed wooden door. She felt a slight humming, but it wasn't the Buffy Summers connection. Another slayer stood on the other side of the door, she knew, but it wasn't the Chosen One.

"Come in," Faith finally announced. The door swung open slowly and a female poked her head cautiously into the room.

Satsu.

Not exactly the slayer she wanted to see. Faith sighed and flipped her book over on the bed, saving her spot. "Yea?" the brunette asked, unable to mask the annoyance in her voice.

Satsu flashed the dark slayer an apologetic smile. "I hate to bother you…but it's Buffy."

The Boston girl felt her throat tighten at the name.

"I kinda need your help."

The raven-haired beauty allowed herself a mischievous smile that belied her true feelings. "Satsu, if you think I'm gonna help you woo the Queen Slayer, you're on your own."

The Asian slayer stepped fully into the room and shook her head. She glanced nervously at the brunette. "I need your help bringing her home. She's um…been out drinking nearly every night ever since she got back from Chicago. And I'm never able to get her to come home until _she_ says she's ready to go." The young slayer sighed and smiled despite herself. "Even though she's littler than me, she sure as hell packs a punch."

The brunette woman narrowed her eyes in anger and stood up from her seat on the large bed. "Buffy Summers has been out drinking every night this week?" she repeated coldly, clenching her fists at her sides.

The other slayer merely nodded sheepishly.

"And why are Willow or Xander condoning this?" Faith asked, gnashing her teeth. _"Some best friends she's got here," _the brunette fumed to herself.

Satsu bit at her bottom lip. "She won't listen to anyone," she explained, wringing her hands together in front of her. "Willow tried to…but they had a big argument and Buffy stormed out of the castle to go drink more."

The former convict closed her dark eyes and pinched at the bridge of her nose. "Yup," she admitted slowly. "That sounds like our Buffy. She's stubborn enough without the help of alcohol."

Suggested listening: "Head Down" by Nine Inch Nails

The dark brunette pulled the Mini Cooper to a stop in the nearly deserted parking lot. A solitary light post flickered, struggling against the engulfing blackness of night. Faith opened the vehicle door and swung her long legs out of the compact car, grumbling as she fingered the key ring in her hand. First her apartment in Chicago had been downsized and now her wheels.

When Satsu led her to the slayer compound's impressive garage, the dark woman had longingly eyeballed the Harley Nightster sitting amongst the other vehicles. But remembering the massively inebriated state of her sister-Slayer, she couldn't imagine a drunk Buffy clinging to her back while they returned to the castle that night – although the imagery of Buffy holding tight to her leather jacket was certainly not an unpleasant thought. "_Save that fantasy for your dreams, Lehane_," the Boston slayer silently promised herself.

Satsu had initially insisted upon coming along with the elder woman, but Faith quickly dismissed her. The rogue slayer politely thanked the her for letting her know about Buffy's situation, but insisted that the blonde would come home with less of a fight if it was only her who tried to pry the Chosen One from her drunken vice.

In reality, however, the Boston girl knew her bad luck; if Satsu accompanied her to the club, chances were stacked against her that Buffy would end her evening in the company of Asian woman. And despite knowing that she would not be sleeping with the Californian that night, Faith hesitated to tempt the Fates with another attractive slayer in the mix.

The former convict strode confidently into the nondescript Scotland club, but upon crossing the entrance, was instantly taken aback by the club's décor. She had expected Buffy to be living large in a typical dance club like the one she had found Faith in, back in Chicago. The brunette wasn't prepared for this.

The club was engulfed in darkness, save for a few black lights that illuminated the building's interior in an eerie fluorescent glow. Instead of the average, inebriated co-eds with their body shots and glow-sticks, however, everyone in _this _club looked uncannily…dead. Although she could immediately sense that the hordes of people around her all had a pulse, their pale skin suggested otherwise.

Faith squinted into the darkness as strobe lights throbbed against the club's gothic décor. Men and women with dyed black hair, whitened skin, and dark make-up eyeballed the leather-clad girl suspiciously. Faith was silently grateful for her own dark locks and equally dangerous-looking clothing. At least she wouldn't _completely_ stick out in this crowd.

Crunchy, dark guitar chords filled the air. The dance floor was crowded with couples slowly grinding to the industrial beats. In the center of the dance floor stood a wild little blonde, her pastels a stark contrast to the gloom and doom of her surroundings. Buffy swung her denim-covered hips to the slow, pulsing drumbeat and ran her fingers up through her golden locks. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were pulled into a small tight smile as she danced alone to the crunching beat.

Unable to contain her smirk, the younger woman crept up behind the smaller slayer, maneuvering between the swaying bodies. She allowed her eyes to wander appreciatively to the way Buffy's shapely backside moved to the metallic beat. Boldly, without further hesitation, she clamped her hands on the elder woman's jutting hipbones and pulled the blonde's backside tight against her enflamed core.

The two moved together as one, swaying suggestively to the crunching, hard music. The brunette ran her hands along the sides of the smaller woman's tight body. Faith breathed hot air against the side of the blonde's exposed neck, watching her pulse-point jump more rapidly with every moment they remained this close.

Buffy lifted her hair with her hands, giving the brunette better access to the soft skin. Faith leaned in closer, and in one broad stroke of her tongue, licked the expanse of her neck, tasting the salty sweat that had accumulated there.

Buffy didn't flinch, didn't miss a beat. She knew exactly who was behind her dancing so provocatively close. She had felt her the moment she entered the gothic club.

Faith cleared her throat loudly before speaking. "So what's with the Faith Lehane, circa 1999, impression ya got going on, Buff?" she murmured into the blonde's ear.

Buffy stopped dancing and spun on her heels to find herself face-to-face with the raven-haired beauty. She raised an eyebrow, but her angelic features didn't reveal her shock to see the younger Slayer in Scotland.

"I take it the troops are worried about me, huh? Had to send for the Rogue Slayer to come rescue me?" the blonde quipped sarcastically. "That's ironic."

Faith opened her mouth to accost the cocky, elder slayer. The woman didn't appear drunk…just a little dark…and a tad bitchy.

"Hold that thought, Faithy," Buffy interrupted, holding up a hand. "I gotta pee. You can follow or do whatever." The blonde stalked away toward the back of the club, no doubt toward the restrooms, leaving the Boston girl behind.

The brunette blinked once hard and stared after Buffy's retreating form before pulling herself together and dutifully following the slender woman through the crowd and into the women's bathroom.

The shadow of the heavy music from the club echoed dully throughout the small, dirty bathroom.

Buffy disappeared into a stall and reemerged after a few moments. She stood at the small, dingy sink and washed her hands. Faith stood uneasily in the center of the bathroom, staring at the elder woman. Buffy looked up from her hands and towards the dark slayer through the cracked mirror above the sink.

"What's wrong with me, Faith?" she asked sincerely. "Why doesn't anyone want to be with me besides drooling, adoring teenagers?"

Faith shoved her awkward hands deep into the back pockets of her leather pants. "You're gonna have to help me play catch-up here. I've been in Chicago. Musta missed the memo when you suddenly became a teen heartthrob."

"Ever since I broke it off with Satsu," Buffy began as she finished washing and drying her hands, "any of the new girls who might be even a _little _bi-curious have been super flirty. They think dating me is gonna get them preferential treatment or something." She rolled her eyes, exasperated. "Apparently theydidn't get the memo about how people who fall for me usually end up dead."

Faith shrugged, hating the way her heart had leapt in her chest when she heard Buffy say that she and Satsu weren't together. Her words came out before she could stop them: "It's been working so far for me, at least," the brunette admitted easily.

Buffy snorted loudly through her nose in disbelief. "Uh huh. You 'falling for me' has turned out _super awesome _for both of us_._"

Faith visibly reddened and shrugged.

The elder slayer covered her mouth with a hand quickly, and her skin seemed to visibly ashen. "Oh, God. I'm gonna be sick." Buffy immediately rushed into an empty bathroom stall.

The rogue slayer pulled open the slightly ajar door to see the small blonde on her knees in front of the toilet. Faith glanced briefly into the toilet bowl. She couldn't help the snicker that escaped her lips. "Looks like Yagger got the best of ya tonight, huh, Buff?"

Buffy looked up from the toilet, her eyes worn and emotionless. She dropped her head back down and heaved again into the porcelain bowl. Grimacing, Faith crouched down, balancing her weight on the balls of her feet.

The brunette's eyes wandered down to where Buffy's top had ridden up slightly, revealing a small patch of tanned, smooth skin. Reaching out towards the blonde, she rubbed tiny circles in the small of Buffy's back. "Let's get you back to the castle, Princess," she soothed.

Buffy looked up from the toilet again and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. She gave the brunette a shaky smile and accepted the breath mint the dark woman offered her. "Heh. Castle. Princess," Buffy laughed lightly. "So does that make you my Prince?"

Faith smirked at the other woman's question and winked. "Don't think I quite have the right equipment for that, Twinkie."

Grabbing onto Buffy's thin arms, she gingerly lifted the Californian to her feet. Faith hefted the small blonde in her arms and the elder slayer snuggled herself into the crook of the Boston girl's neck.

"C'mon, Princess," Faith breathed softly. "Let's go home."

"Jesus, Blondie. Think you could be any louder?" hissed the brunette.

A loud, drunken giggle burst out from between the small slayer's lips as she stumbled up the stone staircase to the second floor. Although, save the stomach acrobatics, the blonde slayer hadn't appeared drunk in the club, the cool night air had quickly caused Buffy to slip into a giggly, drunken stupor.

"I'd like to get you back to your bedroom without waking up the entire castle, if you don't mind," the dark girl scowled. She furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Awww, Faithy," pouted the California slayer. She pressed her body tightly against the other woman's curvy body. "Don't make that grouchy face, baby. You'll get all wrinkly." She pressed her fingertips against the younger woman's furrowed forehead and made a hissing noise as if steaming away the wrinkles.

The Boston girl couldn't help but smile at the small blonde's antics.

Buffy began to walk past her own bedroom door before the Boston girl grabbed her by the elbow and led the blonde into her room. The Calfornian's knees buckled slightly as she swayed uneasily on her feet. Faith reached out just in time to grab the woman to keep her from collapsing to the floor. "Whoopsie," giggled the golden-haired slayer, swatting the other woman's helping hands away.

Buffy wobbled into the center of the room, her back to the younger woman. Faith stood awkwardly in the doorway for a moment, unsure of what to do next.

"So, uh. Good night, I guess," she stammered. "See ya in the morning." Faith raked her fingers through her long tresses nervously.

Buffy spun on her heels as she struggled with the hem of her camisole. "Wait. Don't go yet," she commanded.

Buffy cast her eyes down and tried to focus on her seemingly puzzling shirt. With great difficulty, the elder slayer finally pulled the top over her head, revealing her flawless torso and lace-encased breasts. She tossed her blonde locks free and dropped the cotton top on her bedroom floor.

Faith swallowed hard, unable to move from her spot, unable to tear her eyes away from the half-naked goddess before her.

Buffy began to fumble with the top button of her form-fitting jeans. "Why do the buttons keep moving?" she grumbled, trying to unsnap the metal fastening as she wobbled on her unsteady legs.

Faith grabbed Buffy's hands with her own. "Buffy," she insisted softly, looking deep into the other woman's unfocused hazel-green eyes. "I don't need another strip tease. Really. Let's just get you into bed, okay?"

The blonde's pink mouth curled into a devilish grin and she leaned forward until her face was mere inches from Faith's own. "Let's get _you _into bed, Fai."

She grabbed the taller woman's arms and pushed her down hard onto the double bed. Buffy scrambled up the rogue slayer's stunned body before she could resist the blonde's advances.

"I seem to remember this position," Buffy leered, straddling the brunette's tight body between her thighs. Their eyes locked and even in the dim lighting, there was no mistaking the lust that flickered behind the brunette's dark eyes.

Even though a nagging voice in the back of her brain warned her not to let it go this far, screamed at her to go back to her own bedroom, the dark slayer found herself unable to deny the advances of the other woman any longer.

Acting on impulse, Faith grabbed onto the elder slayer's thin arms and with a sideways roll of her hips, maneuvered her body until she was on top of the blonde, quickly reversing their positions.

"I'm riding shot gun tonight, Twinkie," she stated, her mouth twisting into a sardonic grin. Buffy jerked her hips up, attempting to dislodge the perched slayer. Faith grabbed onto the elder girl's wrists and pinned them by her sides against the soft duvet cover. "Nuh-uh, Buffy," she lightly warned, smiling down. "My turn to play now."

"You gonna keep talkin'?" Buffy sneered, struggling slightly under the curvaceous form pinning her down. "Or are you gonna find a better use for that mouth?"

Faith's dark chocolate eyes narrowed. "God, you can be such a bitch." She swooped down low and crushed her mouth against the blonde's pouting lips.

"And you think it's fucking hot," Buffy countered, mumbling against her lover's mouth. Faith ground her leather-covered sex hard into the blonde's pelvic bone in reply.

Faith pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth, the blonde eagerly accepting and reciprocating the kiss. The Boston girl ran the tip of her tongue across the perfect teeth, tasting the elder slayer. Buffy sucked the brunette's pink tongue deep into her mouth, eliciting a low growl from the back of rogue slayer's throat.

The dark slayer's kisses traveled south from the blonde's addictive mouth to her elegant neck. She paused momentarily to nip at the defined collarbone, causing Buffy to hiss and arch her back at the sensation. Moving even further down, she kissed and licked between the lace-encased breasts and finally stopped at her stomach, dipping and swirling her tongue in the small concave bellybutton.

Faith grabbed at the front enclosure of the elder slayer's jeans, the only barrier between her and what she most desired. But the brunette looked up suddenly in the direction of Buffy's head when she heard the blonde's quiet moans turn into light snores.

Buffy had passed out.

The Boston girl groaned quietly, but was mentally thankful for the mass quantities of alcohol the small girl had consumed. Faith closed her eyes tight and tried to swallow her lust. With any luck, the blonde slayer wouldn't remember the latter events of the evening and Faith's near relapse.

Carefully, so as not to awaken the lightly snoring girl, the dark slayer gently covered Buffy's half-naked form with the thick duvet. She smiled wistfully down at the deeply slumbering girl. Leaning down, she lightly brushed at the golden hair that had fallen across her unlined forehead and gently kissed the bare forehead. "Night, Sleeping Beauty," she whispered.

Faith silently exited Buffy's bedroom and shut the thick wooden door behind her with a soft click. She closed her eyes and breathed out deeply before walking in the direction of her own bedroom.

To take a very cold shower.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Giving Up Scotland

"As much as I think it's noble what you're trying to do…working to get over your past before you try to move forward…what makes you think she's still gonna be around when and if you ever decide the time is right for the two of you to finally be together?"

"Red, have you checked out this package?" the Boston girl grinned cockily. "What girl wouldn't wait around for this?"

"Uh-huh, you're sex on a stick," the witch rolled her eyes. "Whatever. But you know, Buffy's hot stuff herself. All blonde and tan and…" She blushed furiously. "Not that I've been looking, but I do have eyes. And there's plenty of other Sapphic-lovin' slayers in this castle who would just love to take your place and…"

"I get it, okay?" Faith interrupted, throwing her arms in the air in defeat. "Dang, girl," she laughed heartily. "I thought college cured you of that babble-fest."

The witch wrinkled her nose at the other girl. "I'm just saying, Buffy's not going to be on the market for long. One of you has got to get over your Slayer-sized egos. So quit stalling already."

Faith smirked knowingly at the redhead, but her face belied her inner thoughts. _"Red's right. Why would Buffy wait around for a fuck up like me?" _

Willow shook her head. "Quiet now. I need you to concentrate in the circle. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing," the Wicca instructed the former rogue slayer.

Faith exhaled deeply from her seated position on the hard concrete basement floor and felt her body relax as she listened to the steady beating of her own heart. She cracked one eye open to find the witch staring intently at her, her mouth twisted into a frown.

"And what exactly am I supposed to be doing, Red?" the Boston woman asked skeptically. "Communicatin' with the dead or something?" She opened both eyes and looked up expectantly at the frowning redhead.

"No. You're opening a portal, remember?" the witch pouted.

"And yet you still don't know what's supposedly on the other side if we ever do open this mystical gate, right?" the Boston girl pointed out.

"Yes…the books…they're vague. You know how it is," Willow tried, averting her eyes. "But this is very important. You need to trust me."

Faith smirked and squinted at the witch through the dim candlelight. "And why am I doing breathing exercises now?"

"Because—," the witch started, looking visibly flustered.

"Because you've run out of hoops for me to jump through to convince me that this is all real?" Faith offered.

Willow's mouth dropped open and she watched the dark slayer calmly stand up from her seated position on the floor. Faith stretched her long legs and brushed at her pants.

"Sorry, Red. But I'm not buying it, anymore."

Faith leered dangerously as she narrowed the distance between herself and the talented witch. "So why don't you go ahead and tell me the truth?"

Faith confidently strode into the castle kitchen, humming a wordless tune. "Good afternoon, everybody," she sing-songed. She nodded toward the other women, acknowledging their presence.

Willow looked up from her sandwich and glanced nervously toward the oddly cheerful woman as she entered the room. The Boston girl had proven herself to be unpredictable in the past, and knowing the content of their conversation earlier that day, the witch silently prayed to her goddess that there was no malice hiding behind that cheerful song.

Buffy stood in her robe, leaning against the kitchen island, a filled coffee mug cupped in her two hands. Her eyes were closed, wincing at the bright track lighting above. She cursed herself for not thinking to bring sunglasses with her.

Willow looked back and forth between the brunette who rummaged through the kitchen pantry and the elder slayer nursing a hangover. Grabbing her half-eaten sandwich, she silently slipped out of the room, hoping that neither woman would miss her presence.

Buffy cracked an eye open and looked at the brunette through the haze. "So you're back in Scotland," the blonde observed, her voice thick and husky from lack of sleep. She took a careful sip of her hot beverage.

Faith grabbed a box of cereal from the pantry. "Yeah. I thought we went over all that last night, Sweet Cheeks," she smiled.

"Sweet Cheeks?" Buffy grimaced and set her coffee cup on the counter, willing the room to stop spinning. "That's a charming nickname, Faith. And last night? I saw you last night?"

The Boston slayer waltzed into the center of the room, her afternoon breakfast foods in hand. "Oh, you saw _a lot _of me last night," she joked. "If ya know what I mean."

The blonde released a gurgled noise of surprise and protest.

"Don't worry about it, Blondie." Faith laughed at the other woman's befuddled reaction. She had anticipated the other woman blacking out. "I know I'm irresistible." She wiggled her eyebrows at the hung-over slayer and settled down at the counter to have a bowl of cereal.

Buffy stared at the brunette woman as she shoveled food into her open mouth. The Californian manically ransacked her brain to pull out even a sliver of a memory. She ticked off the events of the previous night in her mind like a "To Do" list. She remembered fighting with Willow about her going out again. She had danced at a nightclub and had a few too many drinks. She could recall turning down Satsu when she tried to get her to come back to the castle. All of this she could remember, but where did the Boston girl fit in?

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows together. Her tongue felt thick and fuzzy in her mouth. "You…you came to the club, didn't you?" she questioned, half-remembering. "To bring me home?"

Faith flashed a dimpled grin between her mouthfuls of Capt'n Crunch. "And the Slayer wins a prize."

Buffy bit her bottom lip and continued to look confused and thoughtful. "But I woke up in my bed," she stated. "Alone."

The Boston girl's mouth twisted into a devilish grin. "Yeah, but what happened to your shirt?"

Buffy grabbed onto her robe protectively and pulled it tighter around her torso. "How did you know…?"

Faith's eyebrows shot up to her hairline in amusement. She loved this game. "That you passed out in your bed half-naked?"

Buffy rested her throbbing head in her hands. "I threw myself at you, didn't I?" she whispered in a soft voice. "I attacked you."

Faith snorted lightly. "Hey, don't start apologizing or feeling all embarrassed or any of that bullshit, Buffy. You can't rape the willing." She winked and took another large spoonful of her afternoon snack.

"Someone just end me," Buffy groaned. She leaned forward, touching her forehead against the soothing cool of the marble countertop and mumbled a few incoherent syllables.

Faith stood up from the kitchen island and tossed her bowl and spoon in the large industrial sink. "Don't worry about it, Buff," she shrugged. "Nothing happened between us last night. What's left of your dignity remains intact. But I gotta say…you're kinda cute when you're needy."

Buffy jolted upright when she felt the solid palm smack against her ass as Faith sauntered out of the room.

Faith stepped out onto the castle balcony and looked up at the sun shining hot in the late afternoon sky. She glanced down at the cell phone in her hand and frowned uneasily. Wrestling with her emotions for a moment, she finally set her jaw and dialed the familiar number one more time.

"Hello?"

"Hey, stranger," the brunette breezed. "How's it going?"

"Faith – what are you…I didn't recognize the number?" The confusion was apparent in the other woman's voice.

"I've got mystical connections, babe," Faith laughed easily. "Don't worry about it."

Bree was silent for a moment before speaking. "Where are you?"

"Scotland."

"Oh. I see. With _her._" The word dripped with venom."Well I hope you're finally happy."

"Hey now," Faith protested, not liking the direction of the conversation. "It's not like that, okay? I'm here for work. Besides, _you're_ the one who sent her after me in Chicago like some fuckin' watch dog."

She hated allowing herself for getting so riled up over the phone, but this woman knew just how to push her buttons. Maybe it was an innate talent blondes had.

"Yuh-huh. I've heard that tall tale before," Bree complained. The Chicagoan paused. "I just don't see how you can drop this thing between us so easily after all we've been through together. You and I worked, you know? Regardless of how dysfunctional it might have turned out."

Faith held back the laugh that threatened to bubble up. Bree's version of drama paled in comparison to every other relationship the dark girl had ever destroyed. But there was no need to point that fact out to the blonde woman.

"Listen, that's not why I called, okay?" Faith sighed finally. "It looks like I'm gonna be working in Scotland for a while. That…uh…portal is still being stubborn," she explained lamely. "I called some of the girls at the club and they're gonna be over to the apartment tomorrow pick up my stuff and ship it here for me."

Faith coughed nervously before continuing. "I was wondering if you could box up my stuff since they're not gonna know who owns what. I don't wanna be accused of stealing the rice cooker or something."

"So that's it then?" Bree asked coolly from across the ocean.

Faith remained silent for a moment, letting the situation fully sink in. Was she really completely ending things with the woman who had offered her such stability for the past year?

"Take care, Bree," she rasped thickly. "You're really a great girl."

"I get it, you know…." Bree interjected quickly before the brunette could hang up. "I don't have super powers."

The Boston girl sighed loudly. "It was never about the super powers, Bree. You know that."

The brunette calmly hit the End button on her phone. She had just closed another chapter to her short, but sordid life. Now it was time to open a new one.

Lyrics to "Giving Up" by Ingrid Michaelson

Buffy looked into her pint glass, feeling sorry for herself. She had put everything on the line to be with Faith – even stripping in public – but the dark slayer had only denied her yet again. She resigned herself to the fact that karma had finally caught up with her.

The jangle of a few guitar chords indicated the next bar act was starting. Tonight was open-mic night or something. Buffy didn't bother to look up from her beer. She just wanted the aching in her heart to stop.

She didn't know why Willow had insisted on taking her to the local pub tonight, especially when all she wanted to do was drown in the bathtub or cry herself to sleep. Besides, alcohol had only given her excruciating hangovers lately and had strained her relationship with her best friends.

What if we stopped having a ball

_What if the paint chips from the wall_

_What if there's always cups in the sink_

_And what if I'm not what you think_

_I am_

A smoke-tinged female voice rasped out the first few stanzas over the repetitious guitar chords. Willow tore her eyes from her sulking best friend's face and looked over at the stage. Her jaw dropped at what she saw.

"Uh, Buff—," she croaked.

_What if I fall further than you_

_What if you dream of somebody new_

_What if I never let you win_

_And chase you with a rolling pin_

_Well, What if I do?_

The brunette slayer sat by herself on a wooden stool at the center of the small stage, a microphone in front of her acoustic guitar as well as another for her vocals. A heavy boot rested on the bottom rung of her tall seat while the other tapped noiselessly on the stage, keeping beat. She looked around the room nervously as she belted out the chorus.

_Cause I am giving up_

_On making passes_

_And I am giving up_

_On half-empty glasses_

_And I am giving up_

_On greener grasses_

_I am giving up_

Faith adjusted the guitar strap on her shoulder as she continued to strum the simple chords. She visibly swallowed hard before beginning the next few lines. Her body language showed her unease to be performing for so many people, but her fingers and voice were steady and sure.

_What if our baby comes in after nine_

_What if your eyes close before mine_

_What if you lose yourself sometimes_

_Then I'll be the one to find you _

_Safe_

_In my heart_

Buffy tore her eyes from the radiant sight on stage and stared instead at her best friend, her eyes flashing with silent accusations. Willow's face slightly reddened, but she shrugged innocently and wordlessly nodded back toward the stage as if telling her long-time friend to just listen to the lyrics.

_Cause I am giving up_

_On making passes_

_And I am giving up_

_On half-empty glasses_

_And I am giving up_

_On greener grasses_

_I am giving _

Faith's soft, unassuming vocals shifted as her voice showed her range, lifting to the heavens and then crashing back down to earth. She closed her eyes lightly and hit the next high notes.

_Cause I am giving up_

_Cause I am giving up_

_And I am giving up_

_On greener grasses_

_I am giving up_

_For you_

The former rogue slayer's eyes met Buffy's through the din of the crowded pub. The next words were meant for her alone.

_Oh, I am giving up._

_For you._

_Oh, I am giving up._

Faith broke their eye-lock and looked down at the fret board as she strummed out the final chords.

The dark woman pressed her fingers lightly against the vibrating strings, cutting off the guitar's soulful tune and was greeted with a smattering of applause. She flashed the crowd a lopsided grin and stood to quickly exit the stage. As she walked down the small flight of stairs, a small group of men and women immediately swarmed the surprisingly talented woman.

Buffy could just make out their words of encouragement as Faith tried to move through the mass of bodies. The brunette nodded, distracted by something, as she muttered words of thanks. She bounced anxiously on her tiptoes and scanned the crowd until her eyes locked onto Buffy's hazel-green stare.

Faith excused herself from the group and made her way over to the seated blonde and redhead, the guitar still in her hand.

"Hey guys," Faith greeted the two anxiously. She shifted on her feet nervously, transferring her weight from one foot to the other.

Buffy took a drink from her pint glass casually and nodded toward the instrument as she swallowed the amber liquid. "Where'd you get the guitar?"

"Some witch I know conjured it up for me," Faith explained nonchalantly, looking down at the wooden instrument.

The redhead coughed and quickly excused herself. "I see you two have a lot of catching up to do…so I'm just gonna…uhm…bye."

Buffy's eyes followed her best friend as Willow quickly exited the bar and escaped into the night. She flashed her eyes back towards the standing slayer.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here," the golden-haired slayer growled lowly. "Is this some kind of cruel prank? Because I can't really deal with this emotional roller coaster anymore, Faith." She fished some money out of her bag and dropped it on the tabletop and stood to leave.

The Boston girl grabbed onto the blonde's hands. "Buffy. Please, don't run." Her voice was full of desperation and need. She paused and bit her full bottom lip. "I know, ironic coming from me. But just give me a chance to explain myself okay?"

The elder slayer hesitated for a moment, but breathing out deeply, she closed her eyes and nodded her consent. She returned to her seat at the tabletop while the dark slayer remained standing.

"I'm so sorry, Buffy," Faith apologized, her dark chocolate eyes shifting nervously. "I'm _so fucking sorry_ I made you do all of that….in Chicago. It's just…" she hesitated. She had kept these words to herself for so many years.

"It's just that I've wanted you for so long," she admitted finally. "I think from the very first moment I saw you at the Bronze, I knew. And then you showed up in Chicago, all glossy and shiny and wanting _me. _ And when I thought I was finally getting something that I wanted…when I thought that things were finally going my way, I panicked."

"But you seemed to handle having a relationship with Bree, just fine," the blonde accused coolly.

Faith shook her head hard, frowning. "I never panicked with Bree because she wasn't _you_. Girl was hot, yeah, and she helped me find some semblance of stability." The Boston girl paused to wet her lips. "But no one has ever made me feel the way you do, Buffy. And I was so afraid of ruining that again. So I pushed you away; I rejected you so I wouldn't mess this thing up."

The elder slayer was silent for a moment as she looked at her hands on the table. Her voice came out small. Hesitant. "Why did you come back to Scotland?" She thought knew the answer to her question, but she needed to hear the words.

Faith grimaced. "I wish I could lie and say it's cause Red needed help with the portal. Sacred duty and all that shit. But I can't lie. Not to you. Not anymore."

She sucked in a deep breath between her lips. "I'm here because…because, I realized I had already messed things up between us as much as I ever could. And – and even after all of that, you still wanted to be with me."

Buffy stood from the table. Faith held her breath, half-expecting to be slapped across the face or to see the elder slayer run out of the bar. She could hardly contain her look of shock when the blonde gave her a brilliant smile instead.

"Rule Number One," Buffy smiled, wrapping her arms lightly around the taller woman's slender waist. "Never call me, 'Buffy' again. Only when you're really angry, and I deserve it."

Faith's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the turn of events. She swallowed hard and nodded dumbly.

The blonde girl smiled happily and tightened her embrace around the leather-clad woman. She stood slightly on her tiptoes and pressed her soft lips against the younger slayer's full mouth.

Faith moaned appreciatively into the kiss. "Anything you say, B."

Buffy leaned back from the intimate embrace, her face slightly flushed. "By the way," she started, her fingers toying with the bottom hem of the other woman's shirt. "As much as I appreciated that little performance, you still owe me a strip tease."

The brunette closed her eyes tight and slapped her palm against her forehead.

"Aw, shit."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

I now give you…the final chapter to _Chicago, My Kind of Town. _Thanks to everyone who left amazing feedback along the way. I hope you enjoyed the ride.

Chapter 10: Payback's a B*tch

"I didn't expect to see _you _up so early. Figured you'd be all tangled up and getting sweaty with your honey."

"Wills!" the blonde exclaimed loudly as she walked into the kitchen.

The witch grinned up from her toast and gave her long-time friend a mocking look. "Buffy!" she mimicked back.

"I…we…I mean, it's not like that." The blonde slayer blushed and refused to look at friend as she padded towards the refrigerator. "We didn't…"

The witch audibly groaned between her bites of toast. "Don't tell me you two didn't make up last night after I left you at the bar."

"No!" Buffy insisted shrilly. "We did, it's just that…"

"You're still playing hard to get?" Willow interrupted, laughing. "Geez, Summers. I know you're a tease, but this is a little extreme, even for you."

Buffy's jaw opened and closed like a feeding goldfish. "When did you get so sassy?"

Willow shrugged nonchalantly. "Kennedy's in New York. I gotta live vicariously through you, I guess."

Buffy opened the large refrigerator and scanned the contents inside, trying to ignore her best friend and her prodding questions.

"So that still doesn't explain why you're awake so early and not having hot girl-on-girl morning sex," the Wicca pointed out.

"She didn't want to," Buffy mumbled, not looking at the witch. She tentatively reached for a low-fat yogurt, but decided against it.

Willows eyebrows shot up to her hairline in shock. "Faithdidn't want to have sex? _Faith? _Are you sure that was really _her_ at the pub last night? Cause if not, I can do a spell…"

Buffy breathed out deeply and closed the refrigerator door. She had already known that her search for food was senseless since there was only one thing she was craving. "I wanted to...you know…last night. _Oh, how I wanted to_…" she sighed, the frustration apparent in her body language. "But when we got back to the castle, she turned me down."

The witch looked a mixture of perplexed and amused. "What is it with you two?" she asked. "Honestly, get over the angst and just get it on."

Buffy grimaced at her friend's choice of words. "There was no angst," she protested, pouting lightly. "Just…excuses. Good excuses, I think." She paused and wet her lips, recalling the events of the previous night. "We kissed a little outside my bedroom door –."

"Ooooh, you guys _kissed?_" Willow taunted.

"But then," Buffy continued, this time more loudly, "she just said goodnight. I thought it was a trick at first, but she insisted she wants to figure out this mystic portal thing before we try to be together."

The redhead frowned and cocked an eyebrow. "She said that?" she asked, perplexed. "Faith said that she wanted to figure out the portal first?"

"I know," Buffy nodded. "It was weird – Faith being all responsible, putting duty before sex. But I guess she really _is _a different person than the girl we knew in Sunnydale."

Willow looked distracted by her thoughts. "Uh-huh…." she trailed off. "I should probably go see Faith. Erm, and work on those translations then. Uhm, you know…to figure out the portal sooner than later so you guys can have your happily-ever-after." She stood up from the kitchen stool and walked toward the door. "Remember," the redhead smiled at her friend. "I'm still expecting those chubby babies."

"Wills, you _did _take sex ed in high school, right?"

The witch waved her hand dismissively before leaving. "Details, details."

"Where's Willow?"

The blonde walked down the wooden staircase and into the large castle basement. She had expected to find the redheaded witch, but instead only found Faith. The space was dark, a few candles flickering, struggling to illuminate the massive room.

Faith lit another large white candle and looked up at the small slayer after blowing out the match. The smoke curled up towards the ceiling. "She's not here," she stated simply.

"Um, yes. I see that. But where is she?" the elder slayer asked as she walked toward the Boston girl. "I got a message that she needed me down here to help out with the portal. Something about how she finally figured out that it was gonna take both you _and_ me to open it."

The younger woman smiled at her sister-Slayer. "See, that's the thing with those sneaky lesbians. They only tell you half-truths."

Buffy furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Half-truths? I don't understand."

"There is no portal."

The blonde furrowed her forehead even more severely at the brunette's announcement. "What…but I thought…"

"That the portal needed _me _to open it because my blood holds the Slayer line." Faith finished the blonde's statement herself. "Yea, I know what you thought. Cause I thought it too." The brunette shook her head slowly with a strange smile on her lips. "Red's pretty convincing. Apparently she made up the portal business just to get us working together again. She totally made the whole thing up."

"But we went all the way to Chicago…" Buffy pointed out, still not quite wrapping her head around what Faith was trying to tell her.

"Yup," Faith smiled cheekily. "All the way to Chicago just cause she thought you and I needed to get horizontal."

Buffy blinked a few times letting Faith's revelation sink in. "Wow," the blonde stated finally. "Wills_ is_ the sneakiest lesbian ever. Are there like awards for that kind of thing?"

A thought suddenly flittered through her mind. "Wait a minute," the blonde started. "But last night you said we couldn't…you know…" she blushed slightly, "because you wanted to solve the mystery of the portal first."

Faith pulled a solitary wooden chair into the center of the room, its legs scraping loudly against the cold, concrete floor. "Have a seat, Twinkie," she instructed.

Buffy cocked an eyebrow at her partner, but walked toward the chair.

"You said I owed you a show," Faith explained. "So now it's time for me to settle all my debts."

_Suggested Listening: "Lace and Leather" by Britney Spears_

_Baby, take a seat_

_Eyes on me this is my show_

_Your one and only pleasure_

_All decked in lace and leather_

A song filled the stale air, echoing against the concrete walls of the castle basement. It was more upbeat than the song Buffy had danced to over a week ago in Chicago, but still held the potential for something more with its pounding bass line and synthesizer.

Faith stepped out from behind the ornamental dressing-room screen, apparently set up in the basement for this specific purpose – the payback. Buffy's breath caught in her throat as the leggy Boston woman shrugged out of the white fleece robe and hung it on the folding screen.

Normally the brunette looked stunning in whatever tight, revealing leather outfit she chose to wear – her traditional uniform of sorts; but the blonde had never seen her partner look so devastatingly soft and feminine as she did at this moment. Gone was the characteristically heavy make-up and the hard edge that came with wearing combat boots and leather. Instead she wore 4 1/2 inch black stiletto heels strapped to her delicate feet.

Whereas Buffy's stripper outfit consisted of nothing more than a few strips of black leather, Faith countered the other woman's previous ensemble with a matching black bra and panty set. The lacy black convertible push-up bra struggled to contain the ample breasts that heaved beneath their snug confines and the tiny lace underwear left little to the imagination, doing little more than covering the brunette's most intimate parts. She wore a red garter belt slung low on her chiseled hips, the straps clinging to her strong thighs and connecting to the sheer black thigh-high nylons that covered the expanse of her slender legs.

Faith stalked toward the blonde, expertly maneuvering on the concrete floor despite the height of her heels. A predatory grin spread across her face as she looked upon her lover's face and noted the undeniable lust and amazement. She straddled the seated woman, slinging her right leg and then the left over Buffy's lap, barely resting her barely-covered backside on the blonde's upper thighs. Her thigh muscles twitched and strained as she hovered above her lover's lap.

Buffy reached up as if in a trance, her hands moving slowly to cup the lace-covered breasts.

"Nuh-uh, B," Faith clucked standing up suddenly from her perch on the blonde's lap. "You should know the rules by now. I can touch you. In fact, I can do _whatever _I want to you…but you can't lay a finger on me, or else I'll stop." She paused, wetting her plush lips. "You promise to behave now?"

Buffy bit her bottom lip hard, tasting the slight tang of her own blood, but nodded her consent. As much as she wanted to take this lace-covered goddess upstairs and have her way with her, she also wanted to sit back and enjoy the show.

Faith swung her hips from side to side, dipping low every few beats. She ran her hands across her bare torso, the defined curve of her abdominal muscles flexing beneath her own touch. Her hands traveled north, up to her breasts and she squeezed the globes in her palms, the flesh molding and melding between her fingers. Buffy's eyes were transfixed on those hands, wishing for nothing more in this moment than to be feeling the soft skin over which they traversed, jealous that Faith's hands traveled to where the blonde wanted to kiss and suck.

The dark slayer stared hard at the seated blonde, locking chocolate irises with ever-darkening green-hazel. She bit her thick bottom lip, sucking the flesh into her mouth as she gyrated for the small slayer who was quickly losing her control. Faith maneuvered dangerously close to the Californian, causing her to gasp in tortured pain.

Look but don't touch Unless you want to lose your innocence

Faith placed a hand on either side of the blonde, gripping onto the arms of the chair. She leaned forward slightly, her breasts threatening to spill out of their lacy confines. The raven-haired beauty snapped her head back, flipping her long brunette waves and arching her defined back. Buffy groaned and wiggled uncomfortably in the wooden chair.

The Boston girl stood erect and turned to face away from the elder slayer, allowing the small blonde an eyeful of the pert backside hugged deliciously by the thin lace straps of her thong and garter belt. Faith ran her hands through her hair, continuing to shake her hips to the beat, lifting her locks toward the sky. Buffy's eyes traveled north as well, marveling at the strong back and shoulder blades that flexed and twitched like the smooth muscles of a panther or jaguar.

The Boston girl gracefully bent over in front of the elder slayer, running her hands along the insides of her nylon-encased thighs. She looked back at the woman behind her with a smirk on her bruising lips, full knowing how she was making the other woman react.

Faith stood straight again and sat down lightly on the blonde's lap, facing away from the svelte woman. She began moving her ass in painfully erotic figure eights on the tops of the other woman's tight thighs.

"Had enough yet, B?" she breathed, her voice low and husky. "Betcha just wanna touch me all over, don't ya?" The blonde swallowed hard, unable to contain the whimper that escaped her lips.

Faith arched her back, her barely-covered chest thrusting out, as she rested her head back against the blonde's shoulder. The small slayer gazed on the fleshy mountains and down the tight abdomen, wanting to touch every inch of skin upon which her eyes currently feasted.

Faith ran her fingertips down the exposed flesh from the cup of her bra, down her flat stomach, between her finely crafted thighs, the pads of her fingertips dancing across her skin. Buffy winced, as if in pain, biting down hard on her tongue to keep from sounding too pathetic in her wanting.

The song came to an abrupt end and Faith stood from her sister-Slayer's thighs with a cheeky grin. She swung her legs so that she returned to her seat atop the blonde's lap, this time facing Buffy, straddling the smaller woman's upper thighs between her legs.

"So, B…" Faith purred, her hands wrapped together behind the blonde's neck. She placed feather-light kisses on the blonde's eyelids, nose, and earlobes. "Did ya like your show?"

Buffy growled from deep within her throat and clamped her small hands on the outsides of Faith's tight thighs in response, finally touching the tantalizing skin before her. She raked her short, manicured fingernails along the nylon material.

"Mmhmm…Buffy liked."

Without another word, the blonde reached behind the dark woman and expertly unsnapped the clasp of her convertible bra. Faith's eyes darkened when she felt the material go lax against her skin.

"Buffy," she growled, the word a warning and a promise.

The Boston girl shrugged out of the offending garment, exposing herself to the seated blonde upon whose lap she continued to rest. Buffy's eyes drank in the olive-toned flesh, her tongue quickly darting out as she swabbed the tip against her bottom lip. She eyeballed the other woman as if she wanted to devour her whole.

Buffy slid one hand between the two exposed breasts and leaned forward to capture the other woman's mouth with her own. The blonde's strong, feminine hands traveled down to the small of the taller woman's back as she nibbled and nipped at the brunette's tender neck. Faith arched her back, bracing her upper torso against Buffy's capable touch.

The blonde swooped down and took a hardened nipple into her mouth, eliciting a sharp gasp from the half-naked woman. Faith immediately tangled a hand in Buffy's silky blonde strands, encouraging the elder slayer to continue. The blonde flicked the tip of her tongue back and forth against the sensitive bud, pulling encouraging murmurs and sighs from the Boston girl.

Buffy's free hand wandered down the front of the younger slayer's barely-there lace underwear. She was immediately rewarded with a gush of arousal coating her fingers. Faith squirmed from her perch on the small blonde's lap, her eyes flicking between the delicious sight of the elder slayer's hand shoved down her panties and the gorgeous lips wrapped around her puckered nipple. Buffy bit down lightly, eliciting a whimper from her lover.

The ground suddenly rumbled underneath the tangled slayers like a small earthquake. The unexpected tremors caused Buffy to loosen her grip on the younger slayer who promptly fell from her lap and onto the hard concrete floor. The brunette grunted as her scantily covered ass struck the floor. Faith glared up at her sister-Slayer who could only give her a sheepish smile in apology.

A neon light flashed through the basement, bathing the room with its illumination. The Boston girl held her hand up to her face, shielding her dilated eyes from the bright yellow glow that pulsed and formed the outline of a rectangular door on the concrete wall.

Buffy blinked a few times as she stared at the glowing entrance. "Faith. Is…is that a _portal?" _she asked incredulously.

"Where the hell is Red?" the brunette muttered angrily, looking for her robe. "That sneaky lesbian is in _so much _trouble."

FIN


End file.
